LOL: La búsqueda
by Seora Yoda
Summary: La desaparición del General DuCoteau deja muchas lagunas que sus hijos piensan resolver. Pero se debe narrar antes la historia de amor que surgió entre dos jóvenes...
1. Chapter 1

**Todos los derechos a Riot Games.**

Un día soleado, como otro cualquiera. La tranquilidad se respiraba en el ambiente mientras la gente paseaba por la ciudad como si nada. En Valoran, la ciudad de Garen, la luz llenaba cada espacio del lugar y todos se sentían mucho mejor en esas condiciones. Garen CrownGuard caminaba por las calles, despojado de su imponente armadura para hacer la compra que su madre había demandado. Allí era un ídolo, un hijo ejemplar, un hermano extraordinario y, lo más curioso; un feroz guerrero. Los campos de League Of Legends le reclamaban muchas veces y también la guerra de Demacia ya que Noxus comenzaba a ganar territorio y era alarmante. Demasiado alarmante.

Tendió las monedas al verdulero y se volvió a contemplar la plaza, que bullía llena de actividad. El fin de semana siempre se organizaban puestos donde la gente vendía mermeladas, roscos y bollos caseros. Aunque también estaba la gente que tenía ganado y vendía la carne o la leche, huevos, verdura, fruta…

Dislumbró a Luxana, su hermana menor, y a Kayle, otra de sus compañeras en League Of Legends. Lux tenía 13 años y él rozaba ya casi los 16, aunque ambos eran bastante apreciados como guerreros. Kayle tenía 22 y siempre andaba pensando en su hermana y, a la vez, su némesis: Morgana. Trabajaba para Noxus y se incorporó a las filas de LOL para poder disfrutar viendo a su "hermana" morir una y otra vez. Pero aún no la había visto ni caer.

-¿Qué pasa, Lux?- preguntó, al verla ir hacia él con urgencia.

-¡Garen, madre te solicita en casa! Dice que tienes que hacer algo importante y rápido- respondió su hermana, Kayle iba unos metros por detrás.

-Te acompañaría, Poder de Demacia, pero Järvan me ha solicitado en palacio- se excusó Kayle, retirándose y batiendo sus poderosas alas.

Corrió hasta su casa con Lux en los talones. Entró a la cocina y preguntó, con urgencia:

-¿Qué sucede, madre?

-Garen, necesito que vayas a buscar a tu padre a la taberna porque se ha descolgado la puerta del baño y hay que buscar al carpintero. Lo haría yo misma pero ya sabes cómo se pone tu padre.

Asintió y marchó rápidamente a buscar a su padre.

La taberna era un centro de borrachos en el pueblo, apenas iluminado por la luz del sol salvo por las vidrieras oscuras, si es que por ahí entraba luz. La barra estaba a rebosar de gente que dormitaba, bebía, lanzaba maldiciones o reía como loca. En las mesas discurrían partidas de cartas o lo que fuera, además de los típicos bebedores empedernidos que eran demasiado flacuchos para meterse en la barra. Los guerreros noxianos y demacianos a veces se encontraban allí tras las batallas. Si estaban muy borrachos, a veces bailaban juntos canciones del año catapúm.

Encontró a su padre, Jacen Crongward, disputando junto al herrero con unos noxianos. Los reconoció al instante, el general Marcus DuCoteau y su hijo adoptivo, Talon. Por supuesto, todos estaban borrachos como cubas, aunque en la guerra no apretaba mucho entonces y se permitían estas pequeñas grescas que solían acabar con los cuatro bailando y bebiendo aún más. Justo cuando se dispuso a llamar a su padre, algo llamó la atención de Garen desde la mesa en la que estaban. Una muchacha, de su edad probablemente, pelirroja y de profundos ojos verdes. La habría visto en el campo de batalla de LOL pero no conocía su nombre. Era delgada, de piel morena, labios carnosos, frondosas y oscuras pestañas enmarcando sus ojos hipnotizantes. Parecía aburrirse y jugueteaba con un cuchillo como si lo llevara haciendo desde que nació.

-Padre- llamó Garen-, madre le solicita en casa.

-¡Garen, muchacho! Presta atención, éste es el general DuCoteau que acaba de llegar a la ciudad de noséqué. General, éste es Garen, mi primogénito- los presentó, empujando suavemente a su hijo hacia el general, como si fuera una pila de fichas de póquer.

El aliento a alcohol del general noqueó a Garen cuando, muy animado, éste dijo:

-¡Vaya, buen muchacho! Mira este pedazo de carne, Talon ¿cómo lo verá tu hermana?

-Pregúntale a ella- respondió el interpelado, aburrido por la falta de gresca.

La muchacha se puso en pie, antes de que su padre dijera nada, y se acercó en silencio aún con el cuchillo en mano.

-Kat, éste muchacho es Garen Crongward, hijo de Jacen Crongward que lleva ya demasiados años jodiendo en el frente demaciano. Quizá su hijo sea más listo- soltó, riéndose sonoramente.

-Todo un gusto, demaciano. Katarina DuCoteau- sonrió la muchacha, dejando al aire un hoyuelo en la mejilla derecha mientras le tendía la mano.

E-el gus-s-to es to-todo mío- respondió Garen, tomando el saludo.

-Ahora muchacho, llévatela a dar un paseo por la ciudad mientras el general y yo vamos a casa a ayudar a tu madre- ordenó su padre, sosteniéndose a duras penas en pie.

Ambos jóvenes salieron de la taberna y tomaron sendas bocanadas de aire fresco. A la luz del sol, la muchacha era aún más perfecta de lo que Garen había imaginado.

-¿Adónde te gustaría ir primero?- le preguntó, con ánimo.

-¿Qué me recomienda el experto?- dijo, dedicando una sonrisa a su nuevo guía.

Cruzaron la plaza del mercado y atravesaron innumerables puestos de flores, verdura, fruta, calzado, ropa…Todo era un mundo de colores y olores que fluían en el aire de la mañana.

Garen recordó entonces que aún le quedaba algo de la paga en el bolsillo y, que para gastarlo en caramelos de limón, prefería hacerle un regalo a su nueva amiga.

-Es-esto es para ti- dijo, poniéndoselo en la mano.

-Yo…eh…no-no tenías por qué hacerlo- respondió, sonrojándose más que sus cabellos.

Un broche de cristal con forma de rosa. Garen sabía que le costaría su paga entera pero, quería dejar huella y demostrarle al mundo que Katarina DuCoteau iba a ser su futura novia. Con mucho cuidado, se lo prendió al pelo y retiró la mano, llevándose algunos cabellos color sangre enredados.

Se puso de puntillas y besó la mejilla de su corpulento acompañante.

-Gracias, Garen- susurró, en su oído.

Se sonrojó hasta la punta de su cabello castaño mientras echaba a andar en silencio. Katarina se había quedado atrás y se llevó una mano a los labios mientras soltaba una risita y le alcanzaba.

Habían recorrido toda la ciudad, comido en casa de Garen y pasado la tarde visitando el exterior. Ahora estaban sentados juntos en un muelle del puerto, oteando el atardecer. Garen había sumergido los pies en el agua y disfrutaba de la sensación fría que ésta le daba. El broche de Katarina lanzaba destellos en el lienzo naranja que era el cielo.

-¿Te gustó la ciudad?- preguntó Garen, jugueteando un poco con el agua.

-Es…maravillosa- respondió ella, tras buscar la palabra adecuada.

-Hay algo aquí, que es mucho más maravilloso- pensó Garen, aunque también lo dijo en voz alta.

Los dos se miraron a los ojos durante una fracción de segundo, pero Garen había caído en la profundidad de los ojos de Kata y ella simplemente no podía dejar de mirarle. Poco a poco, reducían la distancia entre ellos y, por inercia, cerraron los ojos y entreabrieron los labios.

Un primer beso algo torpe. Carecían de experiencia ambos, lo que sólo lo hacía más especial. Tras saborear de cerca los labios de Katarina, Garen supo que jamás querría tener otros contra los suyos. Entonces, un escalofriante pensamiento les asaltó a la mente.

"No es como yo"

Avergonzados, se separaron, tan rojos como el sol poniente. Exacto, ella era de Noxus y él de Demacia, jamás podría ser. Habían sentido un cosquilleo que les hacía querer repetir una vez más pero ambos se resistían a mirarse. ¿Por qué? Dios santo, Garen estaba seguro de que amaba Demacia, pero ahora amaba aún más a Katarina DuCoteau y no podía demostrárselo porque ella pertenecía a Noxus. En ese instante, hubiera dado su alma por pertenecer a Noxus.

-¡Katarina, Garen! ¡Es hora de ir a casa!- gritó Talon desde la otra punta.

Tendió la mano a la muchacha para ayudarla a levantarse y echaron a andar. Cada uno se colocó al lado de su referente progenitor, pero antes se abrazaron en forma de despedida.

-Te quiero Garen Crongward- susurró ella en su oído.

-Te amo, Katarina DuCoteau- contestó él, con voz ronca.

Se alejaron, cada uno por su lado mientras les latía el corazón a mil. Se amaban, no había duda de ello, y lo mejor era que la otra persona le correspondía.

En cuanto entró a casa, se puso frente a su padre, que ya no estaba borracho, y dijo:

-Padre, me he enamorado de Katarina DuCoteau.

Jacen Crongward miró a su hijo con aire triste, como si sintiera lástima por él y añadió:

Lo siento hijo, no te merecías eso.

Y entonces Garen salió corriendo con lágrimas en los ojos. ¿¡Por qué!? ¿Por qué tenía que existir esa estúpida guerra? El único lugar que conocía donde estaba seguro de que no había nadie eran los jardines. Allí podría perderse en la superficie de los lagos y hundirse en las marañas de hojas y enredaderas.

Abrió con cuidado la cancela de acero y entró. De noche, la brisa de los lagos soplaba más fresca y los sauces llorones agitaban sus hojas al viento. Allí podía ser él, podía ser Garen Crongward. La Luna estaba alta, llena y redonda, con su perfecta luz blanca. Una noche perfecta para dar un paseo.

Cerró los ojos y tomó una bocanada de aire bien grande. El nudo de la garganta se le deshizo completamente aunque la tristeza anidaba aún en su pecho. ¿Cómo había podido su padre decirle eso? ¿Acaso lo consideraba una deshonra? ¿Y Katarina? ¿Estaría bien? Estaba tan sumido en los pensamientos que no oyó el llanto que se propagaba a su espalda.

Cuando al fin sus oídos lo sintonizaron, se dejó guiar hasta el pie de un sauce. Allí estaba Katarina, acurrucada y echa un mar de lágrimas. Sin una palabra, la abrazó y dejó que se consolara en su pecho.

Mientras pasaba la mano por sus sedosos cabellos, ella dejaba que la angustia saliera de su pecho; y así, entre besos y caricias, pasaron la noche, envueltos en un abrazo.

Su madre lo despertó temprano, muy temprano, cuando aún tenía el sabor de ella en los labios. Dada su larga noche, le habría gustado dormir más, aunque debía de ser importante porque de no ser así no lo llamarían a esas horas.

Perfecto, un mensaje del rey para él. Estaba tan dormido que no se dio cuenta de lo que eso podía significar. Había tomado un poco de leche y pan de desayunar, se había lavado y ahora estaba allí, frente a la corte, junto con su padre.

El mensajero hizo una reverencia tan exagerada que pareció que iba a tocar el suelo con la nariz.

-Su majestad, Järvan III, aquí están Jacen y Garen Crongward, como ordenó.

El joven príncipe Järvan IV también estaba allí, junto a su padre, presidiendo el salón.

-Sinceramente, no veo motivo suficientemente grave como para sacarnos de nuestras camas a estas horas, así que explíquese rápido puesto que mañana es día laboral.- refunfuñó Jacen Crongward.

-Jacen, viejo amigo, si no fueras tú te echaría ahora mismo de una patada por insolente- bromeó el rey- . Pero bueno, vayamos al grano: Noxus está reduciendo la distancia con nosotros, dominando y conquistando terreno mientras nuestras tropas se ven fácilmente derrotadas. A nuestros oídos, y procedente de nuestros informadores, ha llegado la noticia de que, la noche del domingo, un ejército capitaneado por DuCoteau e hijos atacará nuestra ciudad, y no tienen intención de perder- terminó, ensombreciendo el rostro.

- ¿Y qué tiene eso que ver con mi hijo y conmigo?, porque no veo sentido llamarnos a nosotros dos a estas horas para contarnos esto- contestó, masajeándose el puente de la nariz.

-No seas impaciente. Os he hecho llamar porque sé que ambos manejáis las armas con suma destreza, casi como una extensión más de vosotros. Quiero que entrenéis y capitaneéis al ejército demaciano y, en especial, a mi hijo Järvan IV- sentenció.

- Si ese es su deseo, no queda más que cumplirlo, majestad. –respondió su padre, arrodillándose mientras su hijo le imitaba.

-Perfecto, podéis retiraros a descansar y comenzar esta misma tarde.

Garen estaba aliviado. Conforme iba llegando a palacio, el temor se le hizo más grande, pero ahora estaba bien. Hasta que recordó:

"…Un ejército capitaneado por DuCoteau e hijos…"

La frase rebotó en su mente varias veces antes de que Garen se diese cuenta de lo que significaba: podía vivir y matar a Katarina, o podía morir y deshonrar a Demacia.

Tras varios intentos fallidos de dormir, desistió totalmente y marchó al entrenamiento con su padre. Ni siquiera eso le ayudó, estaba falto de concentración y no quería más que huir lejos y llevarse a Katarina con él, por eso, cuando llegó aquella noche, no pudo salvo mirarla preocupado.

-Matarte o deshonrar a mi padre. No sé qué es peor- suspiró, frustrado.

Ella lo calló con un beso.

-Quédate conmigo esa noche, aquí. No vayas a la lucha, yo no iré si tú no vas, Garen.

-Prométeme que estarás aquí.

-No me perdería un rato contigo por nada del mundo, te amo- dijo, sonriendo, mientras besaba de nuevo a Garen.

Ambos se relajaron, ella sobre el pecho de Garen y él sosteniéndola en su abrazo. Sin duda, amaba a Katarina DuCoteau y se iba a quedar con ella esa noche.

Y todas las demás.

La semana discurría demasiado rápido para ambos. Días largos y exhaustivos y noches cargadas de besos, abrazos y caricias. La noche del domingo, horas antes del combate, ambos huyeron de la vigilancia parental y se reunieron en casa de Garen. Un apasionado beso de bienvenida dejaba claro que estaban aliviados de ver al otro.

-Espera, Garen- le detuvo ella cuando la mano de él empezó a quitarle la chaqueta- hasta aquí nos permiten llegar Noxus y Demacia, si traspasamos esto lo más probable es que nos destierren.

- Esta noche no existen ni Noxus ni Demacia, sólo tú y yo- contestó, inclinándose a ella de nuevo y volviendo a la tarea de antes, y esta vez ella no opuso resistencia.

Todos en casa estaban fuera. Su madre se había ido con su tía para huir de la batalla y su padre y su hermana estaban en el campo de batalla. Con cuidado, tendió a la chica sobra la cama y la contempló en silencio. Un cuerpo perfecto, pensó, mientras se tendía sobre ella.

Definitivamente, dolía. Había evitado soltar un gemido casi por pocas, pero ahora dolía demasiado. Garen se había dado cuenta y, quizá para calmarla un poco, se quedó quito y la cubrió de besos y caricias. Ambos estaban nerviosos y temblaban, al fin unidos en uno sólo. Poco a poco, apaciguó su dolor, cambiándolo por placer. Gustaba de Garen y, al parecer, él también gustaba de ella.

Cubiertos de sudor, estaban tendidos sobre las sábanas, aún respirando entrecortadamente y sintiéndo sus corazones saltar de emoción. En gesto de cariño, Garen abrazó a su chica por la cintura, ofreciendo su otro brazo como almohada.

Ninguno de los dos se preguntaba lo que ocurría en el campo de batalla, la lucha encarnizada que tenía lugar allí era terrible. Lux había sido herida de gravedad y estaba siendo tratada en una de las tiendas, su padre luchaba con fiereza, alentando a sus soldados, y, su mejor amigo, Järvan IV, esquivaba como podía los flechazos.

Tras ducharse y cambiar las sábanas, ambos se tendieron sobre el lecho otra vez, abrazados. La camisa de Garen era un tanto grande para ella, pero nadie podía negar que no se veía hermosa.

-Garen- llamó ella.

-Dime, pequeña- respondió, hundiendo la mano en su cabello rojo.

-Soy tuya, para siempre- le dijo, con lágrimas de felicidad en los ojos.

Depositó un beso en los labios de Katarina y añadió, sonriendo:

-Seremos el uno del otro, para siempre.

Para siempre.

**¿Os gustó? Es sólo el primer capítulo, pienso seguir escribiendo ya que me encantan estos dos, son como amantes trágicos :33**

** Bueno, gracias por adelantado a todos los que lo han leído, espero que os guste. TACK! 3**


	2. Capítulo 2: Aires de guerra

**Todos los derechos a Riot Games.**

Estaba de tan mal humor que ni siquiera saludó a su hermana Lux. Otra vez, había perdido en el Dominion contra La Hoja Siniestra. No sabía su nombre, así que solía utilizar su apodo. Blasfemó un poco y bajó, en silencio, a pedirle perdón a su hermana.

En el fondo, se lo debía. Mientras él estaba con Katarina DuCoteau, su amor de la juventud, su hermana se había lanzado valientemente a luchar con su padre. Los demacianos habían ganado, pero el número de bajas era bastante grande para una noche. Su padre había perdido un brazo, y eso Garen no podía perdonárselo.

-Lux, yo… Siento haber reaccionado así antes. Es que, estaba enfadado por perder, pero tú no tienes la culpa.

- No pasa nada Garen- sonrió Lux- . Ve y relájate, si quieres hablamos luego.

El hermano mayor devolvió la sonrisa y salió de nuevo de la habitación. Ahora necesitaba despejarse un poco, así que marchó a la taberna.

El ambiente estaba más animado que de costumbre. Gente, música y barullo en todas partes. Como una celebración.

Tomó asiento alejado de la barra y bebió un trago de su jarra de cerveza. No pensaba emborracharse, pero un trago no venía mal de cuando en cuando. En ese momento, alguien se puso en la silla de enfrente.

-¿Está ocupado el sitio?- reconocería esa voz en cualquier sitio: La Hoja Siniestra de Noxus.

- ¿De qué te sirve preguntar si siempre haces lo que te da la gana?- ladró, de mal genio.

Con una sonrisa complaciente, la dama tomó asiento. Garen tenía la sensación de haberla visto antes, y la muchacha se daba un aire a Katarina DuCoteau, pero no lo era, estaba seguro.

Katarina era dulce, sonriente y encantadora. Además de prescindir de aquella cicatriz en el ojo. Sin embargo, aquella mujer le resultaba malvada, pícara, y tenía una extraña manía de picarse con él.

-¿Qué mosca te ha picado, Crongward? ¿Quizá la mosca de la derrota?

-Aquí la única mosca eres tú.

-Vaya, veo que sí. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso no soportas perder contra Noxus, demaciano? ¿Somos "muy malos" para ti?

-Para lo único que sois malos es para pelear- escupió el capitán, de mala leche.

-No seremos tan malos cuando caéis tan rápido- la muchacha casi ronroneaba de puro placer mientras pedía su siguiente ronda.

Bebía como un hombre hecho y derecho. Garen apenas podía con dos jarras antes de caer redondo de alcohol, pero la mujer parecía disfrutarlo de verdad.

Había conseguido zafarse de las burlas de La Hoja Siniestra, y ella se tambaleaba por el bar cantando canciones obscenas sobre Demacia. Supuestamente, estaban en territorio neutral, por lo que Garen tenía que resistir el impulso de atravesarlos con su espada.

De nuevo, la muchacha se fijó en el demaciano, que no tenía muy buena cara, y volvió a su mesa para pedir otra ronda.

-Ah ah- dijo Garen, apartando de ella la jarra- No voy a dejarte que bebas más, ya vas peor que una cuba- le reprochó, acercando la jarra a él.

-Devuélveme eso, las señoritas como tú no deben beber- escupió, alargando la mano.

-Ven y tómalo- desafió, echándose un gran trago a la boca, creyendo que se amedrantaría y se echaría atrás. Pero no.

Se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, sin demasiados miramientos, y, bruscamente, le besó. No fue un beso en toda regla, ya que ella estaba bebiendo de su boca, pero se le parecía.

Tenía la sensación de conocer esos labios, de haberlos besado antes. Su calor, su sabor y su tacto. Dejó escapar un jadeo cuando ella redujo la distancia entre ambos. Con ambas manos, sujetó el rostro del joven y él se dejó hacer. De todas formas, él mismo se lo había buscado. Durante la fracción de segundo que había tendió para respirar un poco, vio como La Hoja Siniestra le mostraba una sonrisa. Y no, no era pícara, ni de satisfacción. Era una sonrisa de felicidad.

Con un hoyuelo.

Enseguida, su rostro volvió a mostrar una mueca de satisfacción y picardía.

-¿Pasa algo demaciano? ¿Muy intenso para ti?- se podía ver el brillo de malicia en su mirada.

Hizo mueca de asco, dejó unas monedas al camarero y salió fuera a por aire. Sin duda, no era ella. Podía tener la misma sonrisa y parecérsele en muuuuuchas cosas, pero no era Katarina DuCoteau.

La Luna estaba creciente y el cielo bañado de estrellas. Una noche preciosa, se dijo para sí, deseando que Katarina estuviera con él.

-Garen- se dio la vuelta ante la llamada. Como no, La Hoja Siniestra.

-¿Ya vienes otra vez a mofarte?- ladró.

-No. Creí que podríamos estar un rato juntos, pero veo que estás de mal humor… Lo siento.

¿Se estaba…disculpando? Quizá no era como Garen pensaba.

-No importa. Puedes sentarte- señaló un punto en la hierba, cerca de él.

-He oído que buscas a alguien. Quizá pueda ayudarte- ofreció.

-Creo que no. Gracias de todas formas- sonrió melancólicamente.

-Merecía la pena intentarlo.

Ambos permanecieron largo y tendido en silencio, contemplando la Luna y preguntándose muchas cosas en el interior. ¿Podía Garen olvidarse de Katarina? ¿Por qué La hoja Siniestra se le parecía tanto?

Volvió a casa temprano, para encontrarse con Lux, durmiendo en el sofá, aún con la armadura puesta. Una nota sobre la mesa rezaba:

"Te estaba esperando. Buenas noches, hermano. Te quiero"

Sonrió y levantó el cuerpo de su hermana. La transportó a su cuarto, la despojó de la armadura y la arropó igual que cuando eran niños.

Se tumbó sobre la cama. Sus padres habían ido a visitar a una tía durante toda esa semana, por lo que estaba solo con Lux. Quizá pudieran ir juntos al mercado a la mañana siguiente.

La leche se calentaba en el cazo mientras Luxanna terminaba de cortar el pan para el desayuno. Vertió la leche en dos tazas y la llevó a la mesa. Su hermano aún dormía, debía de haber tenido una noche muy larga.

Con la vista nublada por el sueño, puso marcha al baño para darse una ducha fría. Tras ello, bajó a desayunar como solía hacer todas las mañanas.

-Gracias Lux- dijo a su hermana mientras ésta servía un plato de tostadas.

-No hay de qué, Garen- contestó, sonriendo. Le gustaba hacer feliz a su hermano.

Unos golpes insistentes en la puerta hicieron que Garen abandonara su desayuno a regañadientes. El príncipe Järvan entró en la casa, ataviado con ropas informales.

-Buenos días a ambos. Venía buscando a vuestro padre ¿dónde se encuentra?- tan educado como siempre, a pesar de haber pasado gran parte de su infancia con los dos hermanos.

-Mi padre se ha ido de viaje, pero toma asiento, por favor- le indicó Garen a su amigo.

-¿Sabes cuándo volverá?- pidió el príncipe, sentándose frente a él.

-El domingo por la mañana tienen previsto llegar. Pero, dime, ¿para qué le buscas?

- Bueno, como ya sabes, tu padre fue quién dirigió el ataque a Noxus aquella vez, hace 7 casi 8 años. Queremos que dirija un nuevo ataque, pondremos todos los medios que necesite, pero necesitamos que esté preparado en cualquier momento. Mi padre piensa intentar firmar un contrato de paz con Noxus y, si la cosa sale mal, atacarán. Debemos tener preparado un contraataque o nos comerán vivos- le explicó, muy serio.

-¿Y cuándo piensas hablar con los noxianos?- preguntó Garen mientras cruzaba los brazos sobre el pecho.

-En el baile que se realizará pasado mañana en la plaza. Ah, por cierto, estáis invitados- vio la cara de Garen, mientras éste buscaba una evasiva-. Acudirá la casa DuCoteau, por si te interesaba, Garen.

-Nos vemos en el baile pues, príncipe. Y yo mismo me ofrezco a preparar el ataque, ya que mi padre no está. ¿Cuándo puedo empezar?

- Ahora mismo, ponte tu armadura que no hay tiempo que perder- apremió, poniéndose en pie.

Lux no había podido decir nada. Recordaba con dureza la última vez que había luchado junto a su padre y tenía la cicatriz en el estómago. No iba a participar en aquella lucha, no otra vez, pero quería que Garen estuviese bien.

El príncipe y su mejor amigo salieron de la casa Crownguard y se dirigieron a palacio.

El silencio en la casa era sepulcral. Con cuidado, Katarina empujó la puerta de entrada hasta abrir un hueco lo suficientemente ancho para pasar. Enseguida, su gato saltó desde la estantería más cercana y se acercó a recibirla.

Alzó al animal en brazos y pasó, en busca de sus hermanos y su padre. Talon y Cassiopea estaban en la cocina, desayunando. Tomó asiento en la silla que le correspondía y se sirvió un poco de leche en un vaso.

-¿Dónde está padre?- acabó preguntando, al ver que nadie decía nada.

-Marchó hace días a los Campos de la Justicia y aún no ha regresado. Talon debe irse ahora y yo tengo que hacer un "encargo" ¿podrías ir tú a ver si se encuentra bien?- informó Cass.

-Seguro que está bien, Cass. Por cierto, Kat, hemos de empezar a reunir a nuestros hombres. El ataque a Demacia será pronto, tras la noche del baile- habló, al fin, el hermano mayor.

-Está bien. Aunque no veo por qué atacar tras el baile. Lo veo sumamente estúpido, si no firmamos la paz con ellos se esperarán un ataque inminente. Es estúpido-contestó la pelirroja.

Unos golpes en la puerta sacaron a los hermanos de su conversación. Katarina y su felino se dirigieron a la puerta y la abrieron.

-Adelante, padre- ofreció la muchacha, con una leve inclinación de cabeza.

El ahora coronel DuCoteau entró a su casa y miró a sus tres hijos: Talon, el mayor, adoptado por él unos años atrás. Lo encontró en una calle, acosado por un guardia al que había burlado para conseguir comida. Lo salvó, el pequeño le había jurado lealtad de por vida y por eso lo llevó a su casa, para criarlo junto a su hija Katarina.

Katarina, la hija mediana. Quizá su mejor obra, valiente, fría, calculadora, audaz, inteligente, capaz, aunque también era apasionada, cariñosa a su manera, rendía honor a su familia y lealtad a su causa, y hermosa. Extremadamente hermosa. Su hija, que ahora forma parte del Alto Mando Noxiano y, que sin duda, había enmendado su error.

Cassiopea, su pequeña. Había sido maldita y no procedía de la misma madre que Katarina, ya que ésta falleció mientras alumbraba. La madre de Cassiopea la dejó en la puerta y se marchó. Aun así, su padre la quería mucho, su pequeña consentida y ella era todo lo que se podía esperar de una hija.

Había tenido mucha suerte con sus tres hijos. Aunque Katarina aún recelaba un poco de él. Sin duda, los recuerdos de aquel día la habían marcado. Mientras su padre la miraba, ella se llevó una mano al vientre, como si supiera lo que su padre recordaba. Sonrió melancólicamente y volvió al sofá con su felino, al que llamaba Darkness. El animal la miró con sus ojos esmeralda, también él tenía una cicatriz en el ojo izquierdo. Se parecían mucho, y el cachorro no se apartaba de su "mamá". Kat aún recordaba el día en el que recogió a aquel pequeño manojo de pelos comido de pulgas y garrapatas. "No sobrevivirá" dijo mucha gente, sin embargo su padre se acercó a ella y le dijo:

-Quiérelo y cuídalo como yo a ti.

Acto seguido, su padre depositó un beso en su frente y se alejó.

Inconscientemente, había puesto otra vez la mano en su vientre. Era el mismo hombre que arrancó a una criatura indefensa del vientre de su madre, alegando que era demasiado joven. Los dolorosos recuerdos de aquel día se agolpaban en su mente e intentó contener las lágrimas. Decidió ir a su cuarto, para tener algo de intimidad.

Se dejó caer sobre la almohada y liberó sus sentimientos. Su hijo, el hijo que Garen y ella podían haber tenido, estaba muerto.

*Apenas habían pasado dos meses pero ya tenía náuseas y falta del menstruo. Su padre se había dado cuenta y había mandado traer a una comadrona. Ese hijo tenía que desaparecer.

-Kat, escúchame, ¿qué crees que harán los demacianos? ¿dejarán vivir a Garen? ¿crees que el Alto Mando te dejará vivir? Sé que es duro despedirse de un hijo Kat, pero por favor, hazlo. Hazlo por ti y por Garen. Llegará el día en el que estéis juntos- dijo él, sentándose en el borde de la cama. Ella estaba boca abajo, llorando a lágrima viva.

Se le rompía el alma al ver así a su hija, pero tenía que hacerlo. Por su futuro junto a Garen Crownguard. Aquella misma noche, vertió un somnífero en el vaso de su hija y procedió con el aborto. *

Sacó de la cabeza esos recuerdos. Ahora debía mirar hacia adelante. Olvidarlo todo. A Garen, a la criatura a la que podía haber llamado hijo, la última noche con él, su primer beso… Nadie había vuelto a rozar los labios de Katarina, pertenecían a Garen y a nadie más, y eso no lo iba a olvidar.

Lentamente caía en los brazos del sueño, dejándose arrastrar por la marea de sus sentimientos hasta que cerró los ojos. Abajo, todos la esperaban para poder irse a sus respectivas tareas. Marcus DuCoteau subió a ver si se encontraba bien. Por pura cortesía, llamó a la puerta y, al no recibir respuesta, entró.

Con cuidado, y como ya había hecho otras veces, desvistió a su hija y la enfundó en el pijama. Abrió las mantas y la metió dentro, dejándola descansar. Bajó las escaleras tras depositar un beso en su frente.

-Vuestra hermana está descansando, id vosotros a realizar vuestras tareas y dejadla dormir un poco- anunció.

Los dos hermanos se marcharon sin mediar palabra, seguidos por su padre.

No sabía dónde estaba. Estaba perdida, totalmente. No reconocía ni el lugar ni a la gente, sólo sabía que avanzaba en línea recta del brazo de su padre, que vestía traje y no parecía contento. Al fin reconoció la forma de la catedral recortándose contra el cielo. Pero, ¿qué iban a hacer allí? Todos aplaudieron cuando entraron y la mayoría se calló al ver la mirada que Marcus DuCoteau les dirigía. Iban hacia el altar, donde un Darius esperaba, con expresión triunfante.

"No…no, no, no, ¡NO!" gritó en su mente.

La iban a casar con Darius.

Cuando el sacerdote empezó la ceremonia, ella ya había intentado varias veces escapar, pero estaba encadenada de pies y manos. Su padre no parecía mostrar estar de acuerdo con el acto y varias veces evitó su mirada. Él sabía que había fallado.

-…Que hable ahora, o calle por siempre-sentenció el padre, y dejó un silencio de cortesía.

-¡Yo me opongo!-gritó una voz desde el fondo. Todos se volvieron a mirar de quién se trataba. Un figura corpulenta se abrió paso hasta ponerse a la altura de donde ella estaba.

-¿Tú quién demonios eres?-chilló Darius.

-Garen Crownguard, y he venido a reclamar lo que es mío-añadió, dirigiéndole una mirada asesina. Ella sin embargo no cabía en sí de alegría.

-¡Maldito bastardo! ¡Lárgate ahora si aprecias tu miserable vida!

De una patada en el pecho, Garen lanzó a Darius al suelo y le apuntó con la espada.

-Vete tú, porque aquí no se te ha perdido nada.

Un asustado Darius salía por la puerta de la catedral mientras la gente miraba, curiosa, hacia el altar.

Katarina miró a Garen con incredulidad, pero ésta misma fue acallada con un beso.

-Ya que estamos aquí, Kat, celebremos una boda de verdad, ¿no?- susurró en su oído, lo que hizo que se le saltaran las lágrimas.

-Coronel DuCoteau, delante de todos estos testigos, le pido la mano de su hija mediana para casarme con ella-formalizó, arrodillándose ante el coronel.

-Muchacho, ¿qué haces aquí? No pierdas el tiempo, tu mujer te espera- sentenció el hombre, sonriendo.

Al final del oficio, ella ya no pudo contenerse más y se echó en brazos de Garen, llorando de felicidad.

-Te amo, y ahora lo sabe el mundo entero- dijo a Garen, antes de besarlo.

Se despertó aún con el sabor del último beso en los labios y alzó la mano para llevársela a ellos. Había sido un sueño. Su mente aún no asimilaba que tenía que olvidar a Garen, pero de verdad había sido feliz en aquel sueño. Quizá se cumpliera algún día.

El sol se ponía sobre el horizonte y decidió darse una ducha.

Garen terminó al fin el entrenamiento con los nuevos reclutas. Estaba rendido. El baile era dentro de un día más y entonces podría reunirse con Katarina. Lux estaba preocupada de verdad, por él. Aún estaba shockeada por el hecho de que su hermano podía morir y no volver jamás.

Llegó a casa, saludó a Lux que estaba inclinada sobre un papel y subió a darse una ducha. El agua le relajó los músculos y se tendió sobre la cama, exhausto. Cerró los ojos y volvió a ver los ojos de Katarina aún en la oscuridad, sentir su mano enlazada con la suya, oír su voz…

Acabó dormido, sin ni siquiera haber cenado, aún en los brazos de Katarina, compartiendo besos, caricias y abrazos en el jardín. De nuevo lo despertó el bofetón de sol de la mañana.

Refunfuñó un poco durante el desayuno, pero acabó yendo a su cita en palacio con Järvan para entrenar a los nuevos reclutas. Todo le resultaba exhaustivo, había dormido mal y le faltaba concentración, pero ese era el penúltimo día, la penúltima jornada que tenía y entonces podría relajarse con Katarina de nuevo. Aunque sólo fuera verla sonreír.

El ansiado día llegó, al fin, trayendo luz y alegría al pueblo. Todos colaboraron en decorar la plaza y después corrieron a arreglarse. Mientras Garen se daba una buena ducha, Lux lo esperaba, ya vestida y lista, en el salón.

-¡Garen! Date prisa, van a empezar-gritó desde el salón.

-¡Ya bajo!- exclamó, bajando los peldaños de las escalera.

Vestía traje y, la verdad, estaba muy guapo. El color oscuro resaltaba sus ojos azules. Tomó a su hermana del brazo y ambos salieron hacia la plaza.

Bajo las luces de los farolillos de colores todo se veía mejor. La gente bailaba animada al son de canciones y canciones, otros bebían sendas jarras de cerveza y algunos perseguían damas. Un improvisado escenario en el centro era casi toda la decoración que había, sin contar con las banquetas y demás, pero se estaba a gusto. Kayle revoloteaba de acá para allá, buscándolos con la mirada, hasta que los vio.

-¡Hey! Os veis estupendos chicos- dijo, bajando al suelo.

-¡Kayle! Vaya, nunca te había visto con vestido- comentó Garen, mirándola. Llevaba un precioso vestido rojo que resaltaba su cabello dorado. El de Lux era parecido, pero en azul.

-Oye, Lux, ¿me concederías el primer baile?- preguntó, tendiendo una mano a su hermana pequeña.

-¡Claro, hermano! ¡Vamos a bailar!

Ambos salieron, animados, y dieron vueltas por la pista hasta que se marearon. Después, Garen bailó con Kayle.

-Sigues buscando a Morgana, ¿verdad?-preguntó, muy serio, Garen.

-Sí, y créeme que no pararé hasta encontrarla, Garen- respondió.

-Yo haría lo mismo por Lux-acabó Garen, con voz ronca.

En ese momento, alguien anunció una noticia.

-¡Buenas noches, damas y caballeros! Para hacer más entretenida la velada, hemos decidido llamar al combate a los más fuertes de Noxus y Demacia. Garen Crownguard, El Poder de Demacia y Katarina DuCoteau, La Hoja Siniestra de Noxus.

Llegados a ese punto Garen estaba sin aliento. Katarina y La Hoja Siniestra eran…la misma persona.

Subió al escenario tras unos momentos de confusión y compartió una mirada desconcertada con Katarina. Ella le sonrió maliciosamente mientras sentía su corazón latir a mil. El hombre los condujo a ambos a un sitio apartado, dónde pudieran ponerse las armaduras y tomar sus armas. El combate sería entre ambos, en la plaza.

Kayle intentaba sujetar a Lux cuando Garen llegó junto a Katarina, ambos preparados para intentar matarse mutuamente. Sin embargo, entre ellos no nacían miradas de odio ni rencor, sino de melancolía y anhelo.

El sonido del metal chocando no tardó en llenar el lugar. La gente apostaba por su campeón y el alcohol corría generosamente. La espada de Garen chocaba ruidosamente contra las cuchillas de Katarina y ambos estaban absortos en su baile macabro mientras el mundo corría a su alrededor.

Compartían palabras sólo con la mirada mientras todos bebían y gritaban obscenidades. Lentamente, dejaron que el odio de sus ciudades-estado se apoderara de ellos y la lucha se volvió encarnizada. Kayle, que había visto los sentimientos de ambos en sus ojos, apenas daba crédito. Habían pasado de amarse hasta la muerte a odiarse a muerte.

-Vosotros, borrachos sin escrúpulos-escupió una voz desde el fondo del lugar. Jacen Crownguard avanzó junto a su esposa entre la multitud, haciendo que ambos jóvenes soltaran las armas.

-Panda de bárbaros, entreteneros con una lucha. Dejadles continuar con la velada en paz, ¿acaso no son sólo dos niños en un juego de guerra?- ladró, mientras todos enrojecían avergonzados.

Garen y Katarina se retiraron de nuevo a cambiarse Volvieron a la fiesta donde Jacen y Clara Crownguard les esperaban.

-Padre, me alegro de verle-dijo Garen, acercándose a abrazarlo.

-Yo me alegro de estar en casa, hijo mío. Por lo que me han contado, has sabido manejar bien tu título estos días. Así me gusta-revolvió el cabello del chico mientras sonreía- ¡DuCoteau, venid a aquí!- gritó, a los tres hermanos.

Los tres se acercaron y saludaron a Jacen Crownguard con cariño. Todos le recordaban como un gran amigo de su padre, a pesar de ser demaciano. Garen Crownguard desvió la mirada de la hermana mediana de la familia DuCoteau, un poco avergonzado y demasiado incrédulo. Ella sin embargo se acercó a él, y dijo:

-Peleas bien, demaciano. Muy bien.

-Lo mismo digo, Katarina- se atrevió a pronunciar su verdadero nombre, no sin enrojecer.

Ella lo cogió del brazo y lo llevó fuera de la plaza, en un lugar aparte.

-¿Te avergüenzas, Garen?

-Jamás me avergonzaría de haberme enamorado de ti-respondió, cortando un poco la distancia- ¿Y tú?

-De lo único que me avergüenzo es de que no hubiera otra noche- terminó de acortar la distancia y sellaron sus labios. Katarina pasó la lengua por los labios de Garen, para introducirla luego en su boca. Ambas se movían al mismo compás, rozándose e igualando movimientos.

Un maullido a sus espaldas les hizo sobresaltarse, y se separaron, tan rojos como la cabellera de la chica. El felino bufó a Garen y se frotó contra los tobillos de Katarina.

-¡Tú! Pequeño, ¿cómo llegaste aquí?-le preguntó, tiernamente al animal.

El pequeño gato volvió a bufar a Garen y echó a correr por una calle. Ambos jóvenes fueron tras él, aunque no pudieron alcanzarlo.

-Maldita sea, ¿dónde ha ido ahora?- jadeó Garen, tomando aire.

-Si lo supiera, ya habría ido tras él.

Un muchacho apareció de entre las sombras, vestido de harapos, llevando al felino en brazos.

-¿Es suyo, señor?- preguntó, extendiendo la carga hacia él.

-Gracias muchacho. Ahora dime, ¿cuál es tu nombre?- preguntó, mientras Katarina tomaba su gato.

-Nasser, señor.

-Nasser, ten esto y llévame a tu casa.

El muchacho aceptó una bolsa de monedas que Garen le había tendido y los condujo a su casa. Entraron con cuidado al salón, donde la familia cenaba apenas unas hogazas de pan duro.

Todos se arrodillaron al conocerlo, gracias a la luz de los candiles, pero Garen se limitó a colocar una mano en el hombro del padre de familia y decirle:

-Póngase de pie. Desde ese momento, nadie de esta familia pasará hambre, queda usted llamado al ejército del rey. Se le pagará un debido sueldo, se le proporcionará una montura, así como armadura y armas. Y protección para toda su familia- el hombre se levantó, con lágrimas en los ojos, y lo abrazó.

-Gracias, mi señor. Gracias.

Volvieron tranquilamente a la plaza, con el felino detrás.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?-preguntó Katarina.

-Soy el poder de Demacia, y por algo me llaman así ¿no crees?-sonrió, deteniéndose junto a ella.

-Tú eres Demacia entera, Garen. Eres todo lo que Demacia debería ser-le miró a los ojos intensamente.

-Y tú, tú representas todo lo que es Noxus.

-Por eso es por lo que jamás podremos estar juntos- acabó ella, retirándose de él. Garen la cogió del brazo, impidiendo que se marchara, y tiró de ella hacia su pecho.

-No vuelvas a decir eso nunca. Kat, no sé lo que va a pasar mañana o pasado, quizá hoy; pero si muero en esta guerra, quiero que sepas que…

-No digas eso nunca, Garen. No te va a pasar nada- cortó ella.

Volvieron a reanudar la marcha en silencio, pero la llama de la duda se había encendido en el corazón de ella. Su padre había regresado, y de seguida la llamó para que acudiera junto a él.

-Padre, ¿qué tal ha ido?- preguntó, con curiosidad.

-Mañana, al atardecer- la informó.

-Sea. ¿Algo más?

-Sí. El poder de Demacia no saldrá con vida de la batalla- respondió él.

Le faltó el aire por un minuto y sintió sus piernas doblarse. La paz entre Noxus y Demacia dependía de la muerte de Garen.


	3. Capítulo 3: Pérdida

**Todos los derechos a Riot Games.**

**Llevaba ya tiempo queriendo escribir algo de esto. No tengo ni idea de cuánto me llevará acabarlo, espero que me dure lo suficiente como para entreteneros un poco. Bueno, pequeños cro's, aquí está la cosa. Hale, adiós.**

La fiesta. A Garen le daba vueltas la cabeza aquella mañana. Sería un milagro se conseguía recordar algo, desde luego. Demasiada cerveza para una noche. A pesar de que le daba vueltas la cabeza, se puso en pie y se enfundó en la pesada armadura para irse a entrenar con los reclutas.

Lux y su enorme energía correteaban de acá para allá en un incesante vaivén de cabellos rubios. Garen se sujetó a la barandilla de la escalera para no caer redondo del mareo. Salió a la calle cuidando de no tropezarse con el correcaminos de su hermana y respiró hondo. Su mente empezó a despejarse poco a poco.

Los reclutas estaban incluso peor que él. Algunos se tambaleaban, borrachos, mientras otros daban carreras al lavabo para echar el mejunje explosivo que llevaban en el estómago. Järvan estaba de muy mal color y ordenó a todos retirarse, mientras Garen maldecía por lo bajo. ¿Para eso se había levantado? Gruñó por lo bajo y se alejó para dejar las armas en su sitio.

Cerró la puerta con fastidio y profirió un bufido. Una risilla sonó a su espalda.

-¿Qué te parece tan gracioso, DuCoteau?- preguntó, con evidente fastidio.

-¿Tienes ojos en el cogote o qué? ¿Cómo sabías que era yo?- se acercó, saliendo de las sombras, con curiosidad.

-Reconocería tu voz en cualquier lado, para bien y para mal- resopló- Sabes que no deberías estar aquí.

-Sabes que me da igual- replicó- Ya veo como agradeces que te haga una visita.

-Por los dioses, podrías haber elegido otro lugar más seguro para ambos. Quizá otro día, cuando no nos fueran a lanzar a la batalla como a perros rabiosos.

-De eso quería hablarte- su rostro se ensombreció.

-No voy a quedarme aquí sólo porque tú me lo pidas. No otra vez- adivinó.

-Está bien, no lo hagas, pero ¿qué harías si fuera tu último día?- ladeó la cabeza con aire interrogativo.

Dudó. ¿Qué mosca le había picado a esta chica? Cada día la entendía menos, mujer tenía que ser.

-Lo pasaría con quien más quiero- respondió, algo inseguro de los planes de Katarina.

-¿Y quién es a quién más quieres?- arqueó las cejas, con evidente fastidio. Aunque no fuera a reconocerlo delante de nadie, por dentro ardía de celos.

-A ti-antes de que ella pudiera replicar, ya tenía a Garen sellando sus labios en un beso. Se dejó llevar mientras sentía las manos de Garen en su espalda y enredaba sus dedos en el cabello del muchacho.

-Espera-dijo, volviendo a la realidad y apartando a Garen de su cuello, donde ya había más de una marca-Vámonos de aquí antes de que te metas en líos.

Garen, entre el alcohol de la noche pasada y los besos que había dejado a Katarina, no pudo si no dejarse arrastrar por ella.

La casa de Garen volvía a estar vacía. Sus padres estaban fuera, no sabía dónde, pero siempre tardaban en volver. Lux estaba en la Liga y tenían la casa para ellos solos, lo que, además de parecerle una ventaja, lo asustaba.

A pesar de que intentó volver a reanudar su marcha por el cuello de la chica, ella lo empujó suavemente sobre la cama y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él.

-¿Por dónde íbamos?-comentó, con una sonrisa traviesa.

Emprendió el camino de nuevo, desde los labios de ella a su hombro, mientras la muchacha se aferraba a su cabello. Subió con cuidado hasta su oreja, trazando el camino con la lengua.

-Hace un poco de calor aquí ¿no te parece?- comentó ella, entre jadeos. Volvió a empujarlo hacia atrás para poder deshacerse de la parte superior de su ropa, dejando sólo la ropa interior puesta.

Garen tragó saliva sonoramente, aunque el deseo le pudo. Se deshizo de la ropa interior y besó los pechos de la muchacha, que no pudo evitar soltar más de un gemido.

-Kat-susurró Garen, intentando mantener la cordura.

-Di-dime, Ga-ah-ren- respondió, tratando de mirarle a la cara.

-Te…te toca-articuló, echándose hacia atrás.

Sin hacerse demasiado de rogar, Kat empezó a desenmarañar la armadura de Garen hasta descubrir su pecho completo, torneado y musculoso además de cubierto de una leve película de sudor. Comenzó un camino a través de el bajo vientre, ascendiendo hasta la garganta, donde se tomó su tiempo para darle un mordisco en la nuez. Subió a un ritmo tortuosamente lento y acabó besándolo en los labios.

-Te quiero-contestó Garen, sintiendo los ojos verdes de ella sobre los suyos.

Sacó una sonrisa acompañada por otro beso, mientras Garen acariciaba suavemente su espalda. Se despojaron totalmente de la ropa mientras Garen tumbada a Katarina sobre las sábanas blancas. Inclinándose sobre su cuello, comenzó a dejar marcas rojizas en él mientras daba leves embestidas, que aumentaban con el tiempo, tanto como los arañazos que ella dejaba en su espalda. Katarina se arqueaba hacia arriba, sujetándolo por el cabello mientras soltaba gemidos guturales.

Por nada habría cambiado Garen aquella mañana. Recordaba cada beso, cada caricia y cada susurro como si lo tuviera grabado a fuego y durante el camino al palacio no pudo dejar de sonreír como un bobo mientras su hermana y Kayle se reían un poco de él. La llovizna caía finamente sobre su armadura y un olor a tierra mojada ascendía en el aire.

Järvan aguardaba impacientemente a los hermanos, que venían junto con hombres del pueblo dispuestos a luchar, en la puerta, con una parte del ejército. Todos preparaban sus espadas, la mayoría asustados y otros en busca de convertirse en héroes. Ambos grupos se unificaron, con Garen, Järvan, Lux y Kayle a la cabeza, avanzando mientras las madres sostenían a sus hijos por las calles, mirando a sus hombres quizá por última vez, sin poder correr a abrazarlos y rogarles que se quedaran. Garen captó las miradas huecas de algunos niños que comprendían lo que la marcha significaba y miró a Järvan, orgulloso, hinchado. Nada que ver con los rostros demacrados de algunos chiquillos, con los cuerpos esqueléticos de los bebés y con los pechos secos de sus madres, que sufrían viendo a sus hijos morir.

Quizá Demacia no era tan buena como aparentaba, se planteó. Quizá la guerra estaba durando demasiado y llevándose a demasiados, tanto noxianos como demacianos. ¿Habría una forma de cambiarlo todo? ¿Algo que no los llevara a la muerte? ¿Una forma de parar esa locura?

Ahora que lo pensaba, todo lo que él sentía por Katarina también era una locura. No comprendía la pena de muerte que habían impuesto para aquel que mantuviera cualquier tipo de relación con noxianos. Muertes innecesarias, él no podía decidir de quién se enamoraba, no podía. Y aunque pudiese, se habría vuelto a enamorar de ella. ¿Acaso no eran todos personas iguales? ¿Acaso sólo les separaba una guerra que no era la suya, si no la de dos personas del gobierno que no se entendían y los habían metido a todos en sus juegos navales, lanzándolos a luchar y a odiarse como perros, a una muerte segura mientras ellos descansaban en cómodas sillas? Le daban verdadero asco y se planteó huir por primera vez.

¿Qué diría Katarina? Probablemente que estaba loco, que no podían porque ellos eran los símbolos de sus Ciudades – Estado ¿pero acaso existían? ¿No eran sólo una ilusión, ya que quienes las formaban eran sólo sombras de las personas que fueron? Las dudas le asaltaron, estaba perdiendo el tiempo en una guerra absurda, llevándose vidas de inocentes. Ahora se odiaba, por haber matado, por haberse llevados vidas, maridos, hermanos, hijos, padres… Y odiaba a la casa real por darle méritos por ello. Se sentía furioso y decepcionado, no pensaba luchar esta vez. Si tenía que morir, moriría, pero sin que Katarina lo viera. Era lo último que quería.

Salieron de la ciudad mientras la lluvia caía con más fuerza y avanzaron por los caminos embarrados, cuidando de no caerse por los bordes, porque las laderas eran altas y llenas de piedras, que bordeaban en un bosque oscuro como boca de lobo. El campo de batalla era una gran explanada que se expandía a lo ancho y de la que partían ramblas y diversos caminos. Una enorme marea oscura se lanzaba hacia ellos, con reflejos plateados y el sonido del metal cortando la nada.

Todos se enzarzaban en la lucha, hambrientos de sangre, como si las espadas necesitaran carne para mantenerse vivas. Garen no. Se mantuvo al margen e intentó buscar a Katarina para sacarla de aquella carnicería, mientras rezaba por que estuviera bien.

Por su parte, ella también había estado pensando. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Confundirle? ¿De verdad le amaba? Tenía dudas. Muchas. No dudaba de lo que había sentido con Garen esa tarde. Pero, ¿sentiría siempre lo mismo? ¿Y si le fallaba? Lo último que quería era hacerle algún daño. Pero, al darle esperanzas también le podía hacer daño. Estaba entre la espada y la pared. Sus dudas podían herirle también. Confiaba, y rezaba a los dioses porque Darius no encontrara a su objetivo: Garen.

Todas sus plegarias se vieron recompensadas cuando le vio con vida. Dejó la lucha para correr hacia él y decirle que se apartara.

-¡Garen! ¡Tienes que salir de aquí antes de que te encuentre! ¡Vamos, muévete, idiota!- dijo, chocándose contra el pecho musculoso del muchacho, empujándolo mientras él seguía avanzando.

- No Kat, yo no me voy sin ti.

- Garen, en cuanto esto acabé volveré contigo ¿vale? Pero si no te vas ahora lo único que podré será llevar tu cadáver a casa y darte entierro. Vamos, ¡muévete maldito idiota!

Garen la apartó bruscamente mientras Darius se acercaba. Katarina cayó al suelo, lejos de la trayectoria del noxiano, que poco tardó en ensañarse con Garen. Ambos sacaron y dieron lo mejor de ambos, las espadas chocando una y otra vez, el sonido del metal chirriando. Chispas volando, aceros resonando, una danza mortal ante sus ojos, que veían horrorizados cómo volaban choros de sangre de los cortes de los oponentes. El ansia asesina de Darius se reflejaba en sus ojos que ardían y brillaban como si dentro de ellos hubiera fuego. Ella estaba ahí, tirada en el suelo, lívida, con los ojos muy abiertos y siguiendo cada movimiento con la mirada.

Talon había visto la pelea y se acercó para recoger a su hermana del suelo, mientras Garen lo interceptaba con la mirada y le gritaba:

-¡Llévatela de aquí! ¡Me reuniré pronto con vosotros!

Talon asintió y cargó a Katarina en sus brazos mientras ella se revolvía una y otra vez, intentando soltarse del fuerte agarre de su hermano. Darius aprovechó la confusión para golpear a Garen en el pecho con el hacha, provocando un corte profundo cerca del corazón. Éste cayó hacia atrás, sangrando y rodando precipicio abajo, perdiéndose en la espesura.

-¡NO!- gritó Katarina, zafándose de su hermano y corriendo hacia el borde del precipicio, buscando a Garen con la mirada.

Talon se acercó por detrás y colocó una mano en su hombro. Ella lo miró mientras él negaba con la cabeza.

-No… Garen…-murmuró, mientras sendas lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. Se dejó alzar por su hermano, quien la llevó lejos de allí, hacia Noxus.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.

No veía nada, salvo barro mezclado con su propia sangre. Había escuchado aquel grito y puso todo su empeño para levantarse, pero la pérdida de sangre hizo que perdiera el conocimiento.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.

Lux miraba a todas partes buscando a su hermano. Había perdido su varita, era de noche y todos se habían marchado, pero no lo encontraba. Se derrumbó sobre la tierra húmeda y comenzó a sollozar levemente.

-Él lo intentó, intentó conseguirlo-sonó una voz ronca a su espalda.

Lux le miró con los ojos vidriosos y las mejillas rosadas mientras Talon la acunaba en un abrazo al igual que había hecho pocas horas antes con su hermana.

-Vamos a casa- le dijo, levantándola de nuevo mientras ella escondía el rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

Jacen Crownguard abrió la puerta con su único brazo útil y se vio frente a Talon, el hijo de DuCoteau, cargando con su hija, embarrada y con el rostro húmedo. Preguntó por su hijo con la mirada y Talon hizo un gesto para indicarle que hablarían después. Clara, la madre de Lux, ayudó a Talon a llevarla hasta el cuarto de baño para limpiar el barro y la sangre de su nívea piel mientras su marido daba algo de comer al pobre Talon.

Una vez Lux estuvo acostada, los tres se reunieron en el salón para hablar sobre por qué Garen no estaba allí con ellos.

-Talon, ¿dónde está Garen? ¿Dónde está MI HIJO?- preguntó Jacen, con los ojos vidriosos, temiéndose lo peor.

-Él…él resultó herido de gravedad por Darius y cayó al bosque. No lo hemos encontrado-dijo, con la mirada fija en sus zapatos.

Clara Crownguard se echó a llorar en brazos de su marido. El rostro de Jacen se volvió pálido mientras intentaba guardar la compostura.

-Mañana mismo mandaré una patrulla convocada por mí mismo a buscarle. Tienen que encontrar a mi hijo- aseguró.

Talon asintió y se levantó, dispuesto a marcharse hacia Noxus.

-Es muy tarde, muchacho. Quédate, ya irás mañana a tu casa. La habitación de invitados está a la izquierda del pasillo, la segunda puerta. Te traeré ropa de cambio- dijo Jacen, con la mirada perdida y el movimiento robótico.

-Agradecido- respondió el interpelado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.

¿Muerta? Esa podía ser una palabra que describiera su estado. Estaba tumbada sobre la cama, sin moverse. Sólo quería llorar, pero eso no iba a hacer que Garen volviera. Talon estaba fuera y había oído las llamadas de su padre para que bajara a cenar con él y con Cass, pero no tenía hambre, ni sed, ni sueño. Simplemente, no tenía ganas de nada.

Unos golpes en la puerta llamaron su atención, pero no se levantó ni dijo nada. Marcus DuCoteau entró en silencio al cuarto y se sentó sobre la cama, cerca de su hija. Cuidadosamente, la acercó hasta él y la acunó en sus brazos mientras acariciaba sus cabellos carmesí. Se sentía de nuevo como una niña, desprotegida.

Estaba abandonada, simplemente se dejó arrullar por la avalancha de sentimientos que fluían en su interior. Recordaba que nunca le había dicho a Garen que lo amaba o que lo quería. Y se arrepentía, porque él estaba muerto, y ahora jamás podría hacerlo.

-Nunca le dije que le quería.

-Él lo sabía, porque él también te quería. Deberías haberlo visto, Kat. Él hubiera movido cielo y tierra por ti, te adoraba, sólo tenía ojos por y para ti. Créeme, lo conocía bien.

- Soy una estúpida. Jamás le pude amar como él a mí. Siempre con dudas y con reservas estúpidas, y él sin embargo me amaba con todo su ser. Ahora jamás podré decirle que lo siento. Él no se merecía estar enamorado de mí. Merecía algo mejor.

-Garen se enamoró de ti porque tú eras su mejor. Su mundo. Tú eras la única cosa que él deseaba más que nada. Muchas veces le he visto tan turbado, recuerdo cuando no te reconocía. Tenía verdaderos momentos de angustia. Pero no se enamoró de la Katarina de 16 años. Se enamoró de Katarina, ni de La Hoja Siniestra ni de ninguna otra. Tú eras su todo.

-Y él era mi nada. Soy estúpida.

-No lo eres, Kat. Simplemente tenías miedo. Todos tenemos miedo de algo alguna vez y no por eso merecemos torturarnos hasta la muerte por ello.

-Me gustaría que él estuviera aquí-dijo, entre lágrimas, tras una pausa.

-Él siempre estará. Aquí, junto a ti, y aquí, en todos vuestros momentos juntos- señaló su corazón, o el lugar donde este estaba, y su cabeza.

-La última vez que nos vimos, hicimos el amor y él… él me dijo que me quería.

-Te dijo muy poco respecto a lo que de verdad sentía. Te hizo más de lo que te dijo.

-Padre, he tenido que perderle para siempre para darme cuenta de que… le amo con todas mis fuerzas- dijo, enterrándose de nuevo en el pecho protector de su padre.

-A veces pasa, Kat. Pero él siempre estará contigo.

-Recuerdo sus manos acariciándome, sus labios besándome, esa mirada azul como el mar, su sonrisa. Son cosas que no me importaban antes, pero que ahora echo de menos. Y nunca las volveré a tener.

-¿Le amas?

-Daría mi vida por él. Y nunca se lo podré decir.

Marcus DuCoteau podía ver la impotencia y el dolor en los ojos de su hija, pero luego la vio vacía, hueca como una muñeca de madera. La ayudó a cambiarse, porque ella parecía no poder moverse. La arropó como cuando era una niña y se quedó a su lado hasta que ella se durmió. La besó en la frente y salió de la habitación, sin poder contener las lágrimas. Su hija, tan joven, con todos esos sentimientos en su interior, tan destrozada.

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-._

_Lux se levantó en mitad de la noche gritando el nombre de su hermano. Había tenido una pesadilla. Respiraba entrecortadamente y le dolía la cabeza.__  
_

_ -Lux, ¿estás bien?- un agitado Talon abrió la puerta._

_ A Lux le pareció el hombre más guapo del planeta, a la luz de la luna, su cabello oscuro ondeando y su piel nívea perlada de sudor mientras su pecho subía y bajaba, agitado._

_ -No lo sé. Tengo miedo-confesó._

_ Talon sacó una tierna sonrisa que le cautivó el alma y se sentó a su lado, en la cama._

_ -No tengas miedo, yo estoy aquí._

_ -De eso tengo miedo. De que te vayas. _

_ Talon se quedó un momento en silencio mientras Lux se sentaba a su lado._

_ -Quédate conmigo- le agarró la mano._

_ -Esto está mal, Lux. No somos iguales, no somos compatibles. Tú Demacia, yo Noxus._

_ -¿Te sientes mal por estar aquí, conmigo?_

_ -No, me siento muy bien._

_ -¿Esto hace que te sientas mal?-dijo, mientras lo besaba._

_ -Definitivamente, tengo que estar soñando, porque si no es así, estoy muerto y he ido al cielo-comentó, antes de volver a besarla mientras ella se tumbaba sobre la cama._

Se despertó. Estaba soñando. Luxanna Crownguard, del ejército demaciano, estaba soñando con Talon DuCoteau, del ejército noxiano.


	4. Capítulo 4: Renacer

**Todos los derechos a Riot Games**

** ¡Hooola! Ais, gracias por vuestros mensajes de apoyo, ¡sois geniales! And thanks to Princess Garen, for be an inspiration for me, love for you! No sabéis lo difícil que está siendo esta época para mí, pero siempre me siento mejor viendo que hay gente que me apoya. Pues, gracias a Deadpool, a Almira Fuyizaki, y a Eevee, que de hecho han sido los tres primeros ¡gracias chicos, sois de lo mejor! **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Dónde estaba? Ni él mismo sabía cómo había sobrevivido. Sólo recordaba el grito de Katarina retumbando en su cabeza. Intentó moverse, pero le dolía todo.

-Vas muy rápido ¿no crees?- sonó una voz, cerca de él.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó, con un hilo de voz.

-Soy Riven, y deberías estar agradecido porque te haya encontrado. La herida tenía mala pinta.

-Gracias, Riven. Pero si pudiera verte me sentiría más tranquilo.

Una muchacha de cabellos blancos, ojos rojos y piel morena entró en su campo de visión.

-¿Y tú eres?

-Me llamo Garen, soy de Demacia.

-Un placer.

Ella lo ayudó a incorporarse sobre el lecho de hojas en el que estaba. Frente a él, había un fuego que iluminaba esa pequeña parte del bosque mientras el cielo se llenaba poco a poco de estrellas.

-Riven- llamó Garen, tras un rato de silencio que ella aprovechó para aovillare frente al fuego- ¿cuánto llevo durmiendo?

-Una semana, y creía que no te ibas a despertar nunca. Pero me alegro mucho de verte, Garen- sonrió.

-Gracias.

Una semana…

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Todo, todo cuanto había sufrido se reflejaba ahora en su trabajo. Impecable. Totalmente volcada en el ejército, ya nada le importaba. No quería amar a nadie, no quería estar con nadie. Le echaba de menos y necesitaba mantener la mente ocupada. Por eso se había vuelto casi peor que antes. Mataba por diversión, y cualquiera diría que el sonido de la sangre la hacía feliz.

Pero no era así. Su padre lo sabía. Había leído todas las cartas que ella misma había escrito, la mayoría con la tinta corrida o la letra borrosa, fruto del llanto. En ellas ponía todo lo que le hubiera gustado contar a Garen, todas las conversaciones que ella se imaginaba poder haber tenido con él. Mil y una historias de amor imposible, porque él estaba muerto.

Dejó el cuaderno sobre la mesa, mientras se secaba las lágrimas. No lo había superado, definitivamente lo amaba. Y se preguntaba si, dondequiera que él estuviese, él la seguiría amando. No podía más, todo era un infierno. Se dejó caer sobre la mesa, llorando.

-¿Estás bien, Kat?- se oyó una voz tras su puerta.

-Sí.

-¿Estás mintiendo?

-Sí.

Talon entró y la llevó sobre la cama para poder abrazarla. Al fin y al cabo, era su hermano mayor, y deseaba protegerla. Había llegado a querer a esa muchacha pequeñaja que inflaba las mejillas cuando se enfadaba y tenía un precioso hoyuelo en la sonrisa.

-No sé qué me pasa. Creí que ya lo había superado, que ya estaba todo normal. Pero no, no es así. Le echo de menos.

-Le amas.

-Daría mi vida porque él estuviera vivo, Talon. Eso es más que amor.

-Será mejor que intentes descansar un poco Kat, llevas días sin dormir- dijo Talon, viendo las enormes ojeras de su hermana.

- No sé qué me pasa. No tengo hambre, no tengo sed, ni siquiera tengo sueño. Sólo tengo ganas de tenderme aquí y llorar.

-Deberías cuidarte un poco, Kat, me preocupas. Padre llamó al médico esta mañana para que le diera unos somníferos. Creo seriamente que deberías tomarlos.

-Si tú lo dices, puedo probar. Quizá ayude- sonrió un poco, intentando hacer ver a su hermano que ella quería estar bien.

-Espera aquí, iré a por algo de agua para que te lo tomes. Y deberías de ir a estar más tiempo con Cass o con el gato. Ambos te necesitan.

-Te prometo que iré, cuando esté mejor.

-Gracias. Enseguida vuelvo-prometió.

Bajó las escaleras, cruzándose con su padre en el trayecto e iniciando una conversación rápida:

-¿Cómo está ella, Talon?-preguntó el rostro demacrado de Marcus DuCoteau.

-Quiere estar bien. Tenemos que ayudarla con esto, padre.

-Lo sé.

Después, cada uno siguió su camino. Talon llevó el mejunje y un vaso de agua hasta la habitación de su hermana. Sabía que ella no se tomaba ningún medicamento sin agua, porque le sentaban muy mal.

Sorbo a sorbo, se terminó el vaso y poco a poco se la fue llevando el sueño. Talon la arropó y dejó que durmiera.

_Por fin, paz. Ninguna de sus horribles pesadillas, esas que se escondían en la sombra y la acechaban cuando cerraba los ojos. Sólo paz. Se encontraba tranquila y bien. Nunca se había encontrado mejor._

_ -Estas a gusto ¿eh, pequeña?-le dijo una voz, y entonces se fijó que alguien la tenía en sus brazos._

_ -¿Garen?_

_ -¿Quién si no, Kat?-sonrió- Te has quedado dormida._

_ -Me alegro de verte- sonrió ella- Te quiero._

_ Garen estaba desprevenido ante semejante declaración, por lo que sólo pudo añadir un:_

_ -Yo también te quiero- y la besó suavemente._

_ -Te echaba de menos-sonrió._

_ -Sólo has dormido media hora, Kat-respondió él, riendo._

_ -Ha sido una eternidad. Sabes, creo que he tenido una pesadilla._

_ -Parecías muy tranquila. Cuéntamela, así te sentirás mejor._

_ -En realidad, no sé por dónde empezar. Soñaba que te perdía, sin haberte dicho nunca que te quiero o que te amo con todas mis fuerzas._

_ -Qué exagerada._

_ -Idiota-sonrió ella._

_ Se acurrucó sobre el pecho del muchacho y suspiró._

_ -Pero te quiero, Garen. Eres mi idiota._

_ Garen rió ante la declaración. No todos los días veía a una Katarina tan cariñosa. Pasó la mano varias veces por su cabello mientras ella dormitaba. El aire era fresco y brillaba el sol. El agua del lago estaba tranquila y hacía fresco._

_ -Esto se acaba-comentó Garen, tras un momento._

_ -¿El qué, Garen?_

_ -Tu sueño, Kat. No era una pesadilla, ¿sabes? Pero estoy vivo, no me has perdido. Volveré y estaremos juntos-dijo él, desapareciendo poco a poco._

_ -No, Garen…no me dejes otra vez. No ahora-intentó detenerlo, abrazarse más a él._

_ -Te amo-la besó en los labios hasta que desapareció por completo._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y Garen se despertó sintiéndose asustado. ¿Qué había sido eso? Por un momento, casi por un momento, le parecía estar viendo a Katarina de verdad. Creyó que esas eran sus propias palabras. Pero no, ella nunca le decía que lo quería. Ni siquiera le gustaba estar demasiado cerca de él. Suspiró y miró su torso descubierto. Tenía vendas alrededor de él. Sabía que había estado cerca de morir, y Riven lo había salvado. Riven, esa muchacha extraña que ahora dormía abrazada a él. Las brasas del fuego parecían apagadas hacía poco, porque aún brillaban con el calor que tenían dentro. No sabía a cuánta distancia estaba de Kat, ni de casa. Pero quería volver.

Riven era simpática, tenaz, divertida, graciosa, valiente y le encantaba luchar. Tenía mucho honor y era leal, como él. Pero ella no era Kat. No era esa muchacha tímida, cariñosa y dulce que sólo él conocía. No era la chica valiente, respondona, con gusto por la sangre, ágil, leal y que a veces podía ser un incordio de la que él se había enamorado con el tiempo. Y él lo sabía.

La echaba de menos y se preguntaba si ella lo echaría a él de menos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lux había dormido medianamente bien. Aún extrañaba a su hermano y se le hacía raro no verlo cuando iba a casa a comer. Kayle tampoco podía acostumbrarse a no verlo por la calle ni en las reuniones. Järvan y Jacen habían hecho todo lo que podían por encontrarlo, pero nada. Como si hubiera desaparecido de la faz de la tierra.

Bajó al salón, aún en pijama, y llegó hasta la cocina. Una figura alta y esbelta la esperaba, sentada sobre la mesa. Su cabellera carmesí caía en cascada sobre su espalda.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó, recordaba haberla visto antes, pero no conseguía saber quién era.

-Ah, yo soy Katarina DuCoteau, supongo que conoces a mi padre y a mi hermano Talon. Bueno… yo por lo menos conocía a tu hermano. La Hoja Siniestra de Noxus, para acortar.

-¿Y qué quieres? No nos conviene a ninguna que nos vean juntas ¿sabes?

-Ya, perdona si te molesta. Sólo quería darte esto. Pensé que te serviría más a ti que al bruto de Darius- extendió la mano donde guardaba la varita de Lux, la misma que le había quitado a Darius.

-Gracias. Supongo que estarás disfrutando de esto ¿no?-respondió Lux.

-¿De qué?-preguntó, no llegaba a entenderla.

-De la muerte de mi hermano-aclaró Lux, con la mirada baja.

-No soy la persona que quieres que sea. Garen y yo… es complicado de explicar ¿sabes? Pero no, no lo estoy pasando nada bien. Supongo que te he fallado, lo siento si pensabas eso de mí, Lux. Deberíamos conocernos mejor algún día.

-Mi hermano debía de apreciarte mucho. Ahora que está muerto quizá…

-Garen no está muerto-afirmó Katarina, con un brillo en los ojos.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Ni siquiera hay pruebas de que…

-Él mismo me lo ha dicho, en sueños-la cortó de nuevo.

-Los sueños no valen nada, siento decirlo-dijo Lux, con fastidio.

-Pero Garen no es un sueño, y si él me dice que está vivo, lo está. No espero que lo entiendas, sólo quiero que sepas que tu hermano no está muerto. Puedes confiar o desconfiar de mí.

-Garen confiaba en ti, y mírale ahora.

-Garen aún confía en mí, Lux.

Dicho esto, se marchó por la ventana. Luxanna no entendía nada. Garen estaba muerto, y aquella mujer estaba loca si creía que, porque él se lo dijera en un sueño, estaba vivo. Aunque de verdad le hubiera gustado poder creerla.

Se vistió en seguida y corrió a ver a Kayle para contarle lo acontecido.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Estaba despierto y podía moverse, aunque no tan rápido como Riven. Era pesado, hacia ruido y espantaba a las posibles presas, por lo que ella le había mandado al arroyo a pescar. Había cogido unos cuantos peces por si ella no cazaba nada. Estaba aburrido. No podía hacer muchas cosas que solía hacer por miedo a que se le abriese la herida que Riven había vendado y curado con tanto cariño.

Suspiró. Estaba cansado de vivir así. Esperaba recuperarse pronto para poder volver a su casa. Sentado sobre una piedra, observaba el agua correr lentamente. Echaba de menos su casa, a su hermana, a su padre, a su madre…y a su Kat.

Recordaba todos los momentos con ella, incluso cuando era Katarina DuCoteau. Como aquellas veces en el campo de LOL:

Corría, intentando llegar al nexo donde estaban los demás. Pero su suerte parecía desaparecida, porque se cruzó con La Hoja Siniestra.

-Ooh, ¿dónde vas, Garen? ¿No quieres "jugar"?-ronroneó, desde algún lugar.

-Maldición- murmuró, escuchando la risa de la muchacha, saliendo del arbusto.

-Venga gatito, ¡enséñame lo que puedes hacer!-lanzó unas cuchillas en su dirección, que Garen a penas pudo esquivar.

Desenvainó la espada y se lanzó hacia ella, blandiéndola, a pesar de lo grande que era, como si fuera un cuchillo de mesa. Ella saltó y lo hizo rodar por tierra. Se puso en pie de un salto y volvió a arremeter contra ella.

-Eres un peso pesado ¿eh?-bromeó, con muy mal gusto.

-Y tú un verdadero incordio.

Saltaron y esquivaron sus armas, dieron lo mejor de sí, bailando un vals mortífero. Estaban cansados, muy cansados, pero aún así se desafiaban con miradas de odio. Garen se paró a mirar a su contrincante, su pecho subía y bajaba, el sudor perlaba su piel, sus ojos verdes brillando… y aquella cicatriz en el ojo, que parecía latir sobre su piel. Se le antojó hermosa, por dos segundos e incluso menos, pero luego volvió a cargar contra ella sin darle tregua.

Aquellos momentos en LOL que no pensaba cambiar por nada. No sabía ni siquiera que ella era Katarina DuCoteau. Había sido tan idiota que no se dio cuenta hasta que se lo dijo un hombre que ni conocía.

Se sentía tonto, pero estaba feliz. Cogió el cesto que le había dado Riven, que ahora pesaba algo más porque tenía tres grandes peces, y volvió al pequeño campamento que tenían. Riven también había llegado, con un conejo al cinto.

-Al fin llegas, me habías preocupado.

-Lo siento, me distraje pensando-se disculpó

-¿En qué pensabas? Si se puede saber.

-En alguien… especial.

-¿O sea que estás enamorado?

-Hasta las trancas- respondió, sonriendo.

-¿Quién es? Alguien de Demacia ¿no?

-Ni de lejos, Riven. Es… es Katarina DuCoteau.

Riven se quedó un momento blanca. Como la leche. Intentó digerir la noticia de que un demaciano de casta como lo era Garen se había enamorado de una noxiana de casta como DuCoteau. Empezó a reírse histéricamente.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Es algo malo?- preguntó Garen, aturdido.

-Sólo me parece divertido, y estúpido, que alguien como tú esté enamorado de alguien como DuCoteau. Es… jodidamente estúpido. Ella está amoldada al Noxus de hoy, y tú eres tan… tan demaciano, que no sé ni cómo te has fijado en ella.

-Cuando la conocí no era así. Pero me da igual, la amo de la forma que sea, porque es eso lo que me gusta.

-¿Ah sí? ¿Cuántas veces te ha dicho que te quiere?

-Una vez- admitió Garen, cabizbajo.

-Ohh si, que amor más bonito os procesáis- ironizó.

-Cállate Riven- bufó, enfadado.

Ella no era quien para decir nada sobre la relación que tenían Kat y él. Por el simple hecho de que no lo sabía. Sólo era una noxiana dad por muerta y que se había escapado para vivir según la ley de la antigua Noxus, la que hace que el más fuerte sobreviva. Cierto era que los principios de la nueva Noxus eran básicamente la corrupción y el vandalismo, pero Kat no era para nada así. Y le molestaba que Riven dijera eso.

-Vamos a comer, tortolito-anunció, sacando un pez de las brasas.

-Come y calla, hazme el favor- respondió, muy molesto.

-Vamos, no te enfades, no era con mala intención-sonrió.

-Está bien, si esa es tu forma de suplicar perdón, entonces la acepto- sonrió también.

-¡Qué capullo!

Terminaron de comer y Riven volvió a marcharse para ver si conseguía algo más por allí. Pero la duda se había encendido en el pecho de Garen, y dicen que los grandes fuegos son difíciles de controlar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kayle vagueaba como siempre. A estas horas de sol veraniego, sólo le apetecía dormir la siesta al fresco. Pero ¿y a quién no? Lux llamó con suavidad a la puerta. Al no recibir respuesta, entró.

-¿Kayle? ¿Estás por aquí?

-Sabes que siempre estoy, Lux. Y tengo sueño. Así que, sé rápida por favor, o me dormiré-dijo, desde el sofá.

-Bueno, quería contarte un sueño que tuve hace poco, cuando Talon se quedó en casa…

-¿El de DuCoteau?-se extrañó.

-Sí. Es que yo… yo creo que me gusta…-declaró, no sin sonrojarse desde los dedos de los pies hasta las puntas del cabello.

-Tu hermano y tú sois iguales ¿eh? Desde luego, lo poco que os costaría enamoraros de algún demaciano, pero nooo, noxianos tenían que ser. Y además hermanos. Cuántos dolores de cabeza podéis llegar a provocar.

-¡O-oye! ¡Yo no elijo de quién enamorarme!- infló las mejillas, como cuando era niña.

-Ya, ya. Pero si no se lo dices nunca, me da a mí que dará igual que estés o no enamorada. Y ahora quiero dormir, se cierra el consultorio.

Lux no pudo hacer más que irse, porque Kayle empezó a roncar como una locomotora y eso hacía que tuviera dolor de cabeza. Aunque aún dudaba sobre cómo y qué decirle a Talon respecto a sus sentimientos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Siempre estás igual, Cass, cualquiera te entiende- bromeo Katarina con su hermana.

-Oye, encima que te cuento mis cosas, mira que eres mala gente ¿eh?-dijo la interpelada, con el ceño fruncido.

Ambas se echaron a reír. Cassiopea estaba feliz de ver tan bien a su hermana. Al fin sonreía, dormía y hacía todo lo que una persona normal suele hacer. El gato saltó a los brazos de la pelirroja, emitiendo ronrones propios de una locomotora.

-Al fin todo está normal ¿no te alegras, Kat?-preguntó su hermana, sentada a contraluz en un sofá bajo.

-No todo- respondió ella, pensativa, mientras acariciaba al gato. Había pasado un mes desde que pasó lo de Garen. Todavía le daba asco tener que estar cerca de Darius, y Swain no ayudaba. Sabía que él y LeBlanc tramaban algo, pero no le importaba tanto hasta que Swain la llamó para "negociar":

-Querida Kat, nuestra apreciada Hoja Siniestra… Siento lo de Garen, sé que le tenías alta estima como rival y eso. Pero ya sabes, tuvimos que eliminar al poder de Demacia para conseguir todo esto- señaló una zona del mapa cercana a Demacia.

-Ve al grano, Swain. Esto me divierte tan poco como a ti-bufó Katarina.

-Quería ofrecerte algo. Verás, en Noxus se comenta mucho tu supuesta relación con el capitán demaciano y… ya sabes cuál es la condena por estas cosas ¿no?: LA MUERTE.

-No se puede acallar a las malas lenguas con la muerte de un inocente, Swain. Ni siquiera con la muerte de ambos- parecía una estatua de hielo, fría e indestructible. Ni siquiera cambiaba la cara, sólo cruzaba los brazos y cambiaba el peso de una pierna a otra alternativamente de vez en cuando.

-A lo que me refería es a que vas a tener que establecer una relación meramente pública con Darius si no queremos que nuestro nombre quede mancillado.

El rostro de Katarina se volvió blanco, casi parecía que iba a desmayarse en cualquier momento. Empezó a faltarle la respiración, estaba en una especie de shock del que no podía salir ni queriendo. Respiraba con dificultad cuando Swain se acercó a ella.

-No... No me toques- escupió, con asco, mientras se recomponía.

-Está bien, Kat. Está bien. Sólo será una relación pública, como ir juntos a los actos y salir juntos por Noxus; nada más.

-Si tuvieras un mínimo de respeto a los caídos, jamás pedirías esto. Es más, creo que ni siquiera ha sido idea tuya, Swain-dijo, apartándose de él todo lo que podía, hasta chocarse con la pared.

Obviamente, acabó por tener que aceptar y ahora se sentía fatal consigo misma, pero eso se lo reservaba para ella misma porque no quería preocupar a su familia más de lo que ya lo estaban.

-¿Kat? ¿Pasa algo? Te has quedado muy pensativa-la llamó su hermana.

-No pasa nada Cass, es sólo que me he acordado de algo y… bueno no importa, no te preocupes más- sonrió.

-Yo también le echo de menos ¿sabes?-la sorprendió su hermana-. Antes siempre hablabas de cómo peleabais en el campo de batalla y en el de LOL. Y cuando te preguntábamos sobre él te ponías roja. Era bonito-sonrió a su hermana.

-Gracias Cass- Kat estaba al borde del llanto de nuevo cuando abrazó a su hermana.

-Él está bien, volverá por ti, Kat.

La pequeña bola de pelos que tenía a Katarina por su madre se restregó contra ella en busca de cariño. Ella lo tomó en brazos y le hizo arrumacos mientras Cass los miraba.

"_Una pena que no le gusten los niños, porque sería una buena madre"_ pensó.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

¿Frustrado? No, lo siguiente. Quería salir YA, pero no podía hasta que su padre y sus hermanas durmieran. La carta que le había llegado era preocupante. Alguien, que por supuesto no la había firmado, lo esperaba en el mismo campo de batalla que la última vez, y Talon no pudo resistirse a ir a ver. En la carta decía que no llevara armas, porque no iban a luchar ni él iba a ser asesinado o a caer en alguna trampa, por lo que sólo llevaba su capucha. Cuando escuchó los ronquidos de su padre, la respiración (al fin) tranquila de su hermana y los leves ronquidos de Cass, se aventuró en la noche.

Llegó al campo y no vio a nadie. Anduvo un poco por aquí y por allá, hasta que una figura encapuchada se coló en su campo de visión. Se quedó estático mientras el encapuchado se acercaba a él. Le besó con cuidado, como si saboreara sus labios y se alejó un poco para que ambos pudieran respirar.

-¿Quién eres?- se extrañó Talon, mientras se acercaba para quitarle la capucha.

El encapuchado paró su mano y la colocó en su cintura, mientras se desprendía de las ropas oscuras que lo acompañaban.

-¿¡L- Lux!?- se extrañó Talon.

-Lo siento, no sabía cómo decírtelo- se disculpó –Sólo quería estar contigo. Creo… Creo que me he enamorado, Talon- dijo, en una voz apenas audible.

Talon estaba estupefacto. Dejó que Lux le despojara de la capucha para besarle, y lo que es más, correspondió a su beso.

-Sabes que esto está mal ¿no?-preguntó Talon, cogiendo algo de aire.

-¿Y a quién le importa?- le besó, con un deseo que crecía por momentos.

-¿Cómo sabes que me quieres?

-Lo sé, porque cuando te miro, lo siento.

Talon se dejó arrastrar por Lux. También él la quería, pero tenía miedo de que por amarla le pasara algo. Hundió las manos en su cabello rubio y la besó mientras ella de deshacía en sus brazos.

-Te quiero- confesó, mientras sonreía a la mujer entre sus brazos.

-Yo también te quiero- respondió, con un beso corto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Garen ya no sabía qué hacer. Tenía ganas de llorar, gritar y patalear, pero se contenía lo mejor que podía. Es cierto que tenía una gran amistad con Riven, una amistad que cultivaban día a día, pero quería a Katarina YA. Echaba de menos todo de ella: sus besos, sus caricias, su olor, su piel, su pelo… Y no podía parar de pensar en ella.

-¿Pasa algo, Garen?- preguntó Riven, al ver que no dejaba de dar vueltas alrededor del lugar.

-Riven, no es por ti, es… Es que quiero volver a casa ¿sabes? Echo de menos mi hogar.

Riven lo pensó un momento. Quería ir con Garen y estar con él, ¿pero cuánto le podría costar?

-Déjame echar un ojo primero y entonces volveremos-sentenció, sonriendo.

-¿Volveremos?

-Sí, tú y yo. Juntos.

Garen sonrió. Riven le caía bien, era simpática y divertida. Se acostó, pensando en Demacia, su casa, su familia. En Katarina.

Riven salió por la mañana y no volvió hasta la tarde, por lo que Garen tuvo que buscarse la comida. Pero cuando volvió, lo hizo con una enorme cara de felicidad.

-¡GAREN! ¡Volveremos mañana mismo!-sonrió.

-¿Y eso Riven?-se extrañó, por las ganas de la chica.

-Yo también tengo ganas de ver a tu familia, Garen. Además, todos parecen haber olvidado quién soy.

Garen se conocía la historia de Riven, la había escuchado con atención mientras ella la contaba. Se alegró mucho, ¡ya podía ver a su Kat!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Lux, levántate- dijo Talon, moviendo levemente a la mujer que había a su lado.

Ella se abrazó más a su torso, moldeado y desnudo. Talon sentía un leve dolor en la espalda por los arañazos de la noche pasada, pero, por lo demás, se encontraba bien.

-Vamos, no seas vaga- ella rezongó, antes de abrir un ojo y darse de lleno con la luz del amanecer.

-Se está muy bien aquí- se quejó, hundiéndose más en el pecho masculino.

Talon la despegó de su torso y pudo admirar una vez más la belleza de todo su cuerpo. Había descubierto que no quería conocer más mapas, salvo el del cuerpo de Lux. Arrastró besos hasta lugares recónditos mientras ella se estremecía bajo la luz de la Luna, y eso le aumentaba el ego.

Se estiró, obligando a Lux a levantarse. Todos sus huesos crujieron como si fueran un coro sinfónico.

-Quédate un poco más-pidió Lux, besándolo.

-Sabes que no puedo. Mi hermana me necesita. Aún no está bien.

-Está bien- acabó, en tono decepcionado, mientras observaba a Talon vestirse-¿Volverás?

-¿Me lo vas a impedir?-rieron ambos, mientras él se marchaba hacia Noxus.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Muévete-rezongó Katarina, sintiendo a Darius demasiado cerca de ella, y apretó el paso.

-¿Qué pasa, princesa? ¿No te apetece estar con tu papi?

Apenas pudo resistir el impulso de dejar caer una lluvia de dagas sobre él. Bufó y echó a correr ágilmente. Saltaba de rama en rama, volaba de un árbol a otro y esquivaba ramas altas. Todo por no estar cerca de Darius.

No le hacía gracia tener que ir a Demacia para negociar, y menos con Darius y su séquito de inútiles.

Järvan parecía apagado. Era un príncipe, casi un rey, pero ahora sólo parecía un hombre vacío. Kat simplemente no podía aguantar todo eso y se fue.

Paseaba cabizbaja por Demacia, sin ganas de mirar a ningún lado porque todo le recordaba a Garen. Hasta que una voz familiar sonó frente a ella.

-¡Riven, corre!-unos chillidos de alegría acompañaban a la voz.

¿Garen? Lo vio delante de ella y sintió el impulso de ir y abrazarle. Pero se contuvo al ver que Garen abrazaba a otra mujer. Parecía feliz. Suspiró mientras escuchaba un sonido de cristal contra el suelo. Se dio la vuelta. Nada le importaba ya.

Aún más muerta que de costumbre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Y gracias a David Villegas, por su colaboración e ideas. Y POR JODERME FINAL FANTASY 13 y 13-2, YO LO MATO. Un beso, guapo :D**


	5. Capítulo 5: Batallas extrañas

**Todos los derechos a Riot Games.**

Llevaba un mes en casa, con Riven y su familia, y ni siquiera había visto a Katarina una vez. Mandaba cartas y todas le eran devueltas sin ni siquiera estar abiertas. ¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Acaso Kat no quería saber nada de él? Riven tampoco lo ayudaba mucho, siempre poniendo pegas. Se sentía jodidamente incomprendido.

Aquella mañana, Järvan III lo había llamado para hablar con él tras su vuelta y celebrar un festejo para toda Demacia. Cuando entró al salón del trono, se sorprendió al no ver a Järvan IV, su mejor amigo, listo para recibirle.

-Garen, bienvenido a casa. Me alegro de verte muchacho, todos estábamos desolados por tu supuesta muerte. Es un alivio verte bien-el hombre, algo envejecido, se levantó para recibirle con un abrazo. Garen no se lo negó.

-¿Dónde está Järvan?-preguntó, haciendo referencia al futuro rey.

-Tiene unos asuntos privados que resolver con alguien. Supongo que vendrá pronto-respondió el rey, tomando asiento de nuevo- Ahora es tiempo de hablar Garen. Necesitamos que vuelvas al ejército. Los noxianos están acercándose peligrosamente a Demacia y cada vez que aparece el escuadrón de Darius, una ciudad cae. Estamos perdiendo terreno.

-No es mi guerra. Es la guerra entre dos personas que tienen diferencias y no las resuelven. Como usted y Swain. No voy a participar en esto.

-Garen, te seré franco. Cuando DuCoteau estaba al mando, nuestra rivalidad era muy poca, apenas luchas sin muertos por algunos territorios conflictivos. Pero ahora, Swain está atacándonos sin piedad. Hay gente muriendo, niños pasando hambre y yo sólo quiero que esto acabe. Así que, te ruego por los dioses, que me ayudes-el rey se arrodilló frente a él, con lágrimas en los ojos- Ayúdame a salvar Demacia.

Garen estaba perplejo. El rey, arrodillado frente a él, pidiéndole ayuda. Se arrodilló también.

-Cuente conmigo, y con Riven también. Lucharemos juntos por Demacia, mi señor-ayudó a su rey a levantarse y se postró ante él.

-Gracias, Garen. No me queda duda de que puedes hacerlo. Sé que es duro, pero tú te esfuerzas. Serás recompensado por ello, y toda Demacia también.

Garen se marchó, sopesando las posibles consecuencias de lo que acababa de hacer. Quería salvar su Ciudad-Estado, pero no sabía si podía imponerse a Darius. La cicatriz de su pecho comenzó a dolerle al recordarlo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Te ves triste-dijo Talon a su hermana, después de la cena.

-Lo estoy.

Talon se acercó a ella, sentada en el sofá, con el rostro implacable que siempre tenía. Nada podía quebrantar la máscara que se había creado alrededor de su rostro, como si se hubiera puesto un cartel frente a la cara. Nadie, aparte de Talon, sabía lo que Kat sentía.

-¿Nunca te cansas?-preguntó él, tras un rato.

-¿De qué?

-De fingir que eres fuerte y de callar todo lo que sientes.

-Déjame en paz, Talon-respondió ella, molesta. Subió a su cuarto y desapareció en la sombras de la noche, entre las sábanas de su cama.

-Está mal, pero no quiere que nos demos cuenta-comentó Cass.

-Lo sé. No quiero que esté así, y ya no sé qué hacer para que sonría. Se apaga, Cass. Kat se nos muere.

-Estaba muerta desde lo de Garen, ahora sólo intenta parecer normal.

Marcus DuCoteau subió al cuarto de su hija, preocupado por la conversación que había escuchado de Talon y Cassiopeia.

-Kat-llamó, sin ver a nadie.

-Déjame sola-respondió una voz, bajo las sábanas.

Su padre se acurrucó bajo las sábanas a su lado y la abrazó mientras pasaba los dedos por los cabellos de su pequeña.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-preguntó, tras un rato de silencio.

-Como un cero a la izquierda.

Ella seguía con el rostro inescrutable, escondido en el pecho de su padre.

-Últimamente tengo ganas de morir-respondió ella.

-¿Te sientes suicida?

-No, es como que, si algo malo me sucediera, no le daría mucha importancia.

-Explícate, Kat-pidió su padre, algo turbado.

-No creo que tenga el valor de suicidarme, es sólo que, si alguien intentara matarme, creo que no haría nada para evitarlo.

Ella se dejó acunar por su padre, a pesar de que odiaba verse tan débil delante de él. Pero él la amaba, porque era su padre, y ella era su niña. Aquella que creció diciendo "cuio" en lugar de cuchillo y que ladeaba la cabeza si no entendía algo. La misma niñita que, si se enfadaba, dejaba de respirar y a la que le gustaba tirar cuchillos a la pared. De hecho, aún había algunos agujeros en la pared del salón.

La dejó durmiendo, con el rostro implacable, aunque rezumaba paz y tranquilidad. Le otorgó una última caricia, recorriendo con los dedos aquella cicatriz, que parecía latir en la noche.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Garen estaba cansado. Recuperación, prácticas, aguantar los reproches de su madre, estar con Riven…Desbordado. No tenía ni un minuto para él mismo. Aquella noche, por fin, se tumbó en la cama. Estaba rendido y esperaba no tener que hacer nada importante al día siguiente. Suspiró.

Siempre se había preguntado muchas cosas, quizá demasiadas. La cabeza acababa doliéndole de tanto pensar. Y esa noche no fue diferente. Cuanto más cansado estaba, más pensaba. Las cortinas se mecían a merced del viento, como un fantasma. Él estaba sobre la cama, con los ojos abiertos, mirando al techo.

"¿Dormir? Cualquiera diría que no lo necesito" pensó, hundido en su mente. Alguien se deslizó cerca suya, bajo las sábanas.

-¿Lux?-preguntó Garen, viendo la cabeza de su hermana salir de bajo la sábana.

-Lo siento, no podía dormir-se disculpó ella, sonriendo.

- No pasa nada, quédate- le devolvió la sonrisa, rodeándola con el brazo.

-Estás raro, Garen ¿ocurre algo?-preguntó su hermana, al ver que él no conseguía dormir.

-Bueno… No, no ocurre nada, Lux. Pero puede que me vaya por un tiempo; me necesitan en la frontera.

-¿Es eso lo que te preocupa?

-Estoy bien, Lux. Ahora duerme.

Ella se giró sin darle más importancia mientras Garen conservaba su vigilia.

Por la mañana, cuidando de no despertar a su hermana, Garen preparó sus cosas y salió de casa para encontrarse con Järvan IV, quien lo recibió con un abrazo. Había dejado una note sobre la mesa de la cocina, informando de que se marchaba a la frontera y que volvería pronto.

Riven se unió a ellos en la puerta y tomaron el carro junto con los demás soldados.

-Me alegro de verte bien, Garen- sonrió Järvan, feliz de ver a su amigo de nuevo.

-Yo también. Aunque si me ves bien, es gracias a Riven. Sin ella yo sólo sería un cadáver.

Riven le dio un codazo.

-No digas eso, idiota. Si estás bien, es gracias a ti mismo, tengo la certeza de que habrías sobrevivido sin mí. Bicho malo nunca muere.

Los tres rieron. Ciertamente, Garen tenía buenos amigos. Järvan y Riven se llevaban bien, ayudaban a Garen y solían salir juntos a algún lugar por la noche, pero Järvan estaba algo raro y Garen percibía que no era el mismo.

Y que nunca lo sería.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hacía tres días que su padre no daba señales de vida. Katarina estaba terriblemente asustada, aunque no se dejaba amilanar por nadie. Sospechaba de Swain, LeBlanc y Darius, los tres cabecillas de la Ciudad- Estado.

Sus hermanos y ella se encontraban en una lucha por una de las ciudades fronterizas de Demacia, aunque ahora estaban inactivos porque esperaban refuerzos. Quería salir de allí y buscar a su padre, pero parecía que no iba a poder. Sabía que los demacianos estaban siendo entrenados muy duramente, ya que Talon había espiado un poco. Estaba muy nerviosa, cosa que no era normal en ella.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Garen acudió al cuartel cuando lo llamaron, sin Järvan ni Riven. Se sentía desprotegido, pero poco podía hacer. Se sentó, como le habían ordenado, y esperó a la llegada del encargado.

-Garen Crownguard, ¿me equivoco?-preguntó un tipo trajeado, con tantas medallas en el pecho que hasta se encorvaba ligeramente.

-No señor, no se equivoca.

-Muy bien. Me han informado de que usted ha… digamos… contactado con el ejército enemigo.

-No sé a qué se refiere usted-contestó Garen, intentando mantener la calma.

-Bueno, ¿le suena a usted de algo el nombre DuCoteau?

-La Hoja Siniestra de Noxus-respondió, sin inmutarse.

-Ya veo. Quizá quieras saber lo que le pasó cuando cayó en nuestra trampa. Parecía muy desesperada por verte, ¿sabes?-añadió, haciendo un gesto para que abrieran las puertas.

Unos hombres vestidos herméticamente entraron, tirando de una mesa con ruedas de metal sobre la que había algo.

Garen se cayó de rodillas aguantando todas las sustancias que se le venían a la boca. Aquello estaba putrefacto, sangrante, carbonizado y abierto en canal. Reprimió las ganas de vomitar y se acercó lentamente.

-Todos nos dejamos llevar a veces por nuestros sentimientos, ¿no cree, señor Crownguard?-opinó el señor trajeado, detrás de él.

Él quería coger la mano del cadáver de Kat, no le importaba lo mal que estuviera, pero los mismo hombres se la llevaron antes de que pudiera hacer nada.

Garen se sentó de nuevo, sujetándose la cabeza con las manos mientras lloraba como un niño desamparado.

-No se preocupe, señor Crownguard, no es ella. Aunque ya veo como le afecta. ¿Prefiere una terapia rápida o una lenta?

-¿Qué?

Garen no vio venir el puñetazo. Notó la sangre en la boca mientras se levantaba y supo que se había roto el labio.

-Esa es la lenta, ¿cuál prefiere?

-Sigo sin entenderle.

A pesar de la armadura, el puñetazo en la tripa le dolió. Y, de hecho, no podía devolver el golpe.

-Vamos, Crownguard, no te hagas el tonto conmigo. Rápida o lenta, elige.

-Lenta.

-Muy bien. Chicos, lleváoslo.

Garen acompañó a los dos hombres, que lo trataron sin ningún miramiento, a través del pasillo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Riven y Järvan fueron llamados para recoger a Garen. Lo peor es que debía volver al día siguiente. Apenas se tendía en pie, tenía la cara hinchada, estaba cubierto de moratones y tenía el labio roto. Riven lo ayudó a llegar a la ducha y se ocupó de lavarla los restos de sangre seca.

-¿Estoy muerto?-preguntó, cuando empezaba a recuperar la consciencia.

-No, pero casi. Ahora, sólo quédate quieto-respondió ella, intentando no llorar.

Garen se estaba autodestruyendo por una mujer que ni siquiera le hacía caso y ella, allí, como un trasto más de la habitación, viendo como la persona que más amaba se le iba de las manos.

Lo sacó de la bañera y le ayudó a vestirse para luego llevarlo a la cama. Se quedó allí, mirando cómo Garen dormía, esperando si quiera que él la mirara, que le dedicara una sonrisa… Pero nada de eso iba a pasar.

Järvan llegó poco después. Había tenido una fuerte discusión con los del cuartel y estaba cansado. Se sentó cerca de Riven, que no dejaba de mirar a Garen y llorar.

-Deja de preocuparte por él, Riven. Ya es mayor para saber lo que hace-se quejó Järvan.

-Le amo, muchísimo. Y mientras él está ciego por otra que va a hacer que lo maten.

-Déjalo, Riven. Sabe lo que se hace- respondió, buscando en la oscuridad la mano de Riven.

Tiró suavemente de ella para levantarla y la llevó a la cama.

-Está es tu cama, Järvan. ¿Dónde piensas dormir?- preguntó Riven, encima de la cama.

-Ya me buscaré algo. Tú descansa, te lo mereces-sonrió.

Riven le devolvió una sonrisa cansada y se enterró bajo las sábanas para descansar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Katarina oyó perfectamente la orden de ataque y se lanzó. Allí no había impulsos ni sentimientos, sólo sangre. Mataba, un cuerpo tras otro, gente que caía muerta a sus pies. Así era ella, a eso se dedicaba. Talon estaba a su lado, siempre frío y controlador. El fuego y la sangre se mezclaban en una fusión perfecta mientras los gritos inundaban el aire. Un sonido perfecto, ríos de sangre en las calles, niños gritando… Un paisaje perfecto.

Saltaba de tejado en tejado, seguida por Talon y Darius, quien los seguía desde tierra. Los demacianos habían empezado a defenderse y a veces se encontraban con pequeños grupos de soldados a los que poco tardaban en eliminar. Pero esto era diferente. Estaban frente a un nutrido grupo de personas, bien armados, con fuertes armaduras y grandes cuerpos que no parecían tener miedo a nada.

-Un pequeño contratiempo-sonrió ella, preparando las dagas, mientras Darius profería una sonora carcajada.

Ninguno de ellos esperaba que los demacianos les hicieran necesitar refuerzos. Darius salió en retirada a por ellos, dejando a Kat y a Talon enfrentarse a un grupo de veinticinco personas armadas. Talon, en uno de sus intentos por volver a subir a una cornisa fue alcanzado por un soldado. Kat se dispuso a ayudarle cuando alguien la tiró al suelo.

-Atadla y vamos. A ese dejadlo como está-ordenó una voz de mando.

La sangre de la herida que se había hecho al caer le nubló la vista mientras sentía las cuerdas atando sus manos y pies.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Riven, Järvan y Garen vieron como los noxianos se batían en retirada. Vitorearon y gritaron junto a los demás soldados mientras avanzaban al cuartel de nuevo.

-¡Señor!-un soldado de primera fila avanzó hacia él-. Hemos encontrado a un noxiano herido, está dispuesto a unirse a nosotros.

Los tres amigos siguieron al soldado por las calles manchadas de sangre. Había habido muchas bajas y muertes de inocentes, pero habían conseguido salvar a gran parte de los habitantes.

Talon se debatía en el suelo, sangrando. La herida de su estómago tenía mala pinta y no parecía que fuese a durar mucho.

-Es el hermano de DuCoteau-puntualizó Järvan.

-Será un buen aliado, Järvan. Luchamos juntos en algunas ocasiones-dijo Riven, aconsejándole.

-Oye, ¿estarías dispuesto a unirte a nosotros, noxiano?-se agachó, para mirarle a los ojos.

-Sí, mi señor. Tenga piedad-consiguió articular antes de caer sin sentido.

-Llevadlo a la enfermería-ordenó Järvan.

Todos volvieron al cuartel. Los tres amigos cambiaron sus armaduras por sencillas ropas cotidianas y salieron a pasear cerca de la orilla del mar, salpicada de grandes islotes.

-Al fin tranquilidad- declaró Järvan, cansado.

-Sí, me duele todo el cuerpo-sentenció Garen, que tenía más de un moratón, probablemente adquiridos en el cuartel.

-No te preocupes, te curaremos luego-aseguró Riven, sonriendo.

El agua lamía mansamente sus pies, como un toque celestial, suave y puro. Riven no pudo resistir la tentación de sumergirse en ella, seguida por Järvan. A pesar de ser invierno, en la costa se estaba sumamente bien. En el interior hacía mucho más frío.

El sol decaía mientras Garen reposaba en la arena cálida y blanca. Parecía que nada hubiera pasado aquellos últimos años, que todo fuera igual que cuando era un simple soldado que daba su vida por Demacia.

-¿Cansado?- Riven se acercó a él y se tumbó sobre la arena, a su lado.

-Sólo un poco.

-Garen, yo… Estaba asustada-admitió Riven.

-¿Asustada? ¿Por qué Riven?

-Porque creí que te matarían. Volviste tan herido que… me asusté- dijo ella, acurrucándose cerca de Garen.

-No voy a morir- Garen la abrazó, sonriendo.

Järvan los miró, molesto, mientras ellos hablaban y Riven estaba cada vez más cerca de los labios de Garen. Se acabó marchando con la excusa de que tenía que ducharse. ¿Por qué sentía eso? Suspiró con rabia. De nuevo se repetía que Riven era sólo su amiga, nada más, y que ella estaba enamorada de Garen.

Riven, la única mujer que amaba y que no podía tener.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El ambiente estaba cargado de olor a sal. El viento golpeaba su rostro y oía las olas chocar. Sentía el peso que llevaba en su pie y sabía lo que iba a pasar. La venda de sus ojos impedía que sus ojos admiraran por última ver el mundo, y la que llevaba en la boca impedía que tomara mucho aire.

Pronto, la venda de sus ojos fue retirada. Estaban sobre un acantilado cercano a la playa, por eso el olor a mar. El sol se escondía tras el horizonte.

-¿Últimas palabras?-preguntó suspicazmente el mismo hombre con traje que la había mandado atar, eliminando la venda de la boca.

-Váyase a la mierda-soltó, con un odio ferviente, aunque no le importaba.

¿Morir? Llevaba deseándolo meses, le daba igual como. Dedicó una frase a su familia en su mente y se despidió del mundo observando el atardecer antes de que la empujaran al abismo acuático que sería su tumba.

Cerró los ojos y sintió el aire cortado por su cuerpo. Pronto, sus fosas nasales se llenaron de agua e instintivamente intentó salir a flote. Pero no, el peso que llevaba en el pie se hundía. Poco a poco, las burbujas de aire que la mantenían con vida, se escaparon de sus labios como un último deseo. Como un susurro de muerte.

Las últimas imágenes que cruzaron por su mente fueron las de aquella época feliz en su vida, cuando era niña, y su adolescencia. Recordaba su primer beso, las caricias de Garen, su primera vez… Y así, con esos recuerdos, perdió el sentido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Talon se despertó en una habitación blanca, muy limpia. Alguien sostenía su mano.

-Hola- Lux entró en su campo de visión, con las mejillas húmedas.

-Hola- susurró, sonriendo.

-Estás vivo.

-Sí.

Ambos compartieron un largo y pausado beso, contentos de volver a verse. Talon intentó moverse, pero el estómago le dolía. Pronto vio por qué. Las ventas, blancas y limpias, cubrían todo su tórax.

-Vas a estar bien, yo te cuidaré. Ahora eres un demaciano auténtico-sonrió ella, acariciándole los cabellos castaños.

-Gracias Lux, te quiero.

-Yo también te quiero, Talon. Pero ahora necesitas reposo. He venido en cuanto me he enterado, sólo descansa, yo estaré aquí cuando despiertes. Lo prometo, sonrió, dándole otro beso.

Talon suspiró y se volvió a recostar, preparado para dormir.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Riven llegó temprano, casi después que Järvan. Garen decidió quedarse un poco más.

-¿Feliz? Garen es todo tuyo-le reprochó Järvan, enfadado.

-Por supuesto, y tú deberías estarlo también. Al menos ya no está con esa zorra.

-No creo que debas llamarla así delante de él. Pero no te preocupes, "esa zorra" no os molestará. Nunca más- levantó un trozo de papel, para mostrárselo- . Es del cuartel, me informan de que capturaron a Katarina DuCoteau y que han procedido a la ejecución. Está muerta. Ahogada, más bien. Espero que estés contenta.

-Por supuesto que lo estoy. Aunque no sé cómo se lo tomará Garen.

-Siempre es él- suspiró Järvan, saliendo y cerrando de un portazo.

"¿Qué mosca le ha picado?" se preguntó, mientras se metía en la ducha, algo confundida, pero feliz de que Garen fuera sólo suyo.

-Por cierto-se oyó una voz, entrar al baño- no te olvides de que partimos hacia Demacia en un rato.

-Está bien, ¿te importaría pasarme el jabón?, me lo he dejado fuera.

Järvan tomó la pastilla de jabón y se introdujo bajo el chorro de agua, frente a Riven, que estaba demasiado sorprendida como para cubrirse.

-Te ves perfecta-sonrió él, sin apartar sus ojos de los de Riven, viendo sus mejillas adquirir un color rojizo- En serio, lo que daría por ser Garen- negó, saliendo de allí, no sin antes dejar el jabón.

Riven estaba en shock. Había podido sentir el cálido aliento de Järvan en el cuello y todo el vello se le había puesto de punta. "En serio, lo que daría por ser Garen" la frase rebotaba en sus paredes craneales mientras se daba cuenta del enfado de su amigo. Emitió un pequeño: Oh, mientras sus ojos se agrandaban y se llevó una mano a los labios.

Järvan estaba enamorado de ella.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La oscuridad se deshacía poco a poco. Sentía un calor sobre sus labios y sus pulmones se hinchaban y se vaciaban una y otra vez, pero ella no estaba respirando. Escupió el agua que había tragado cuando dejó de sentir calor en los labios. Tosió un poco más mientras recuperaba la visión. Sobre ella, la mirada de un preocupado Garen cambiaba rápidamente a alivio. Estaban ambos mojados y el peso de su pie estaba en la arena.

-Joder, pensé que te había perdido- Garen apoyó la cabeza en su pecho, sólo para oír los latidos de su corazón.

-¿Tú… Tú me has traído hasta aquí?-preguntó ella con dificultad.

-Vi cómo te empujaban. Yo no… No podía dejarte morir.

Ella sólo le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos antes de apartarse. La luna estaba alta y redonda sobre el cielo oscuro.

-Podías haberlo hecho-dijo, ausente.

-No, no podía. Te necesito, necesito todo lo que hay en ti.

De nuevo, ella rehuyó su mirada para dirigirla a sus pies. No podía dejarse convencer por apenas dos palabras de amor que él le dijera. Garen se acercó a ella, podía incluso sentir su aliento en la piel de la cara.

-Garen, no te acerques tanto-dijo ella, empujándolo hacia atrás.

Ella también se alejó, haciéndose un ovillo en la arena. No quería nada de Garen, estaba gradecida porque él la había salvado, pero nada más.

Nada más, nunca más.


	6. Capítulo 6: Al fin en casa

**Todos los derechos a Riot Games**

** MEH! Siento no haber publicado antes (¬¬) Pero mi primo me convenció para comprarme una periquita. Por desgracia, me salió subnormal ._. Y bueno, he tenido muuuuuuuuuchos problemas con este capítulo porque he borrado como 10 páginas que había escrito y no me gustaron (CACA) y he tenido problemas de insomnio que me llevaron a dormir menos de 3 horas diarias. Lo siento mucho, he muerto. Okno. **

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Talon se removió un poco, notando el suave peso de Lux sobre él. Su fragancia dulce inundaba la habitación, y ella dormía aún sobre él.

-¿Se puede?-una voz grave llamó a la puerta.

-Adelante-respondió él, intentando no despertar a Lux.

-Veo que te encuentras mejor, me alegro- Järvan, sin sus ropas oficiales, se había pasado para verle- Comprendo tu estado, pero el papeleo es rutinario y no quiero que te veas en un lío por los papeles, así que, si eres tan amable, firma aquí-señaló un punto de una hoja de papel.

Talon firmó como pudo, puesto que debía sujetar a Lux para que no se cayera. Järvan tomó asiento a su lado.

-¿Cómo está mi hermana?-preguntó Talon, muy preocupado- ¿Sabéis algo?

Järvan se quedó en silencio unos segundos, pensativo, dudando sobre cómo decirle a Talon que su hermana estaba muerta.

-Katarina ha… Verás, esto no es fácil. Sé que no la conocía especialmente salvo por estas últimas veces en el campo pero era un buen contrincante. Talon, lo que quiero decir es que.

-Está muerta- le cortó él.

Järvan asintió levemente antes de continuar.

-Cass está bien, llegó esta mañana y os hemos asignado una casa cercana a la de los Crownguard, a petición de Jacen Crownguard. Con respecto a vuestro padre, sólo os aseguro que seré yo mismo quién os ayude, pero debe ser secreto. Tu hermana vendrá pronto a verte, Talon, mejor que te prepares.

-Gracias-dijo él, con voz hueca, sin mirarle a la cara.

Järvan se marchó sin decir nada más y él se quedó solo con su desesperación y su pena, dejando correr las lágrimas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Se despertó lentamente. Oía el viento y supo que hacía frío, sin embargo, ella estaba muy calentita. El olor a sal era intenso y el cielo estaba de un tono gris muy feo, amenazando con llover. Una mano se desplazó a lo largo de su espalda, lo que la hizo estremecerse. Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que Garen la tenía rodeada con los brazos, protegiéndola del frío. Suspiró, de todas formas, él estaba dormido.

Se movió un poco más, puesto que el frío empezaba a calar y se acomodó entre los fuertes brazos del muchacho. La camiseta de él descansaba sobre sus hombros, dejándolo a él a la intemperie. Acarició los pectorales del chico con una mano, toda su piel estaba fría y temblaba levemente. Siguió su camino, subiendo por su cuello, acariciando su pronunciada nuez con delicadeza; cuántas veces no habría deseado morderla mientras sus labios se paseaban por la piel de Garen. Sus dedos pararon al tocar los labios de Garen, quebrados por el frío. "Está durmiendo, no creo que le importe" se dijo, antes de inclinarse para depositar un suave beso en ellos.

Y notó el sabor a sangre. Tenía el labio inferior partido y unos cuantos moretones por el cuerpo, aparte de cortes en la espalda. Katarina parpadeó un poco antes de que la bombilla se encendiera en su cabeza. Seguro que alguien los había visto u oído y había avisado. ¿Qué le habían hecho? No, esa no era la pregunta. ¿Cuánto dolor le había causado ella?

Ahora. La culpabilidad la reconcomía, tanto que se apartó de él bruscamente. No quería nada de Garen, y menos causarle problemas. El nudo en su garganta se hacía más grande y apenas la dejaba respirar. Emitió un ruidito y dejó salir las lágrimas acumuladas en sus ojos verdes.

Alguien la rodeó por la espalda, unos brazos fuertes y poderosos que la estrechaban contra un pecho masculino.

-Bú- Garen colocó la cabeza en su hombro, sonriendo.

Ella se rió, entre lágrimas y acarició el cabello de Garen con una mano.

-Lo siento-le dijo, aún llorando.

-¿Qué sientes?

-Todo lo que te he hecho. Lo siento.

-Oh, sí, me has arruinado la vida, gracias por hacer que me enamorara de la chica más perfecta de todo el mundo-comentó, con ironía. Se acercó a su oído para añadir, en un susurro:- Gracias por ser el amor de mi vida.

Ella se giró a mirarlo, más lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, mientras él la seguía rodeando con los brazos, frente con frente.

-Te quiero-susurró ella, con las mejillas húmedas, antes de besarlo.

-No llores más ¿vale? Eres preciosa cuando sonríes.

Sonrió. ¿De verdad estaba pasando todo eso? Garen, los besos… Estaba pasando de verdad, eran reales. Lo dejó besarla una y otra vez, rodeándola con sus brazos, pegándola más a él. Lo único que la sacó de aquellos momentos mágicos fue el sabor desangre que le vino a la boca cuando pasó la lengua levemente por los labios de Garen.

-Garen, Garen, Garen. Para.

-¿Qué pasa?-Garen parecía preocupado.

-No podemos hacer esto. Mírate, ¿qué te harán si se enteran? Quiero mantenerte lejos de ellos, y si para ello tengo que decirte que no una y mil veces, lo haré. Y no, no podemos estar juntos. Estarás a salvo.

-Yo no quiero estar a salvo. Quiero estar contigo.

"Resiste" se dijo Katarina, porque no quería besarlo de nuevo. Tragó saliva ruidosamente y apretó los puños.

-No lo entiendes, Kat. A mí no me importa lo que me hagan si puedo estar contigo. Te he echado mucho de menos. Todos estos meses sin ti han sido la peor tortura de mi vida, y ahora que por fin puedo besarte y abrazarte, me dices que no. Me estoy volviendo loco, quiero besarte, quiero acariciarte y abrazarte y no me dejas.

-Y no te dejaré- sentenció, apartándose de él.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Riven se preguntaba cada vez más dónde estaba Garen. Järvan no tenía intención de hablar con ella y echaba de menos a Garen. Cuando por fin se decidía a declararse, él no estaba. Menudo asco. Alguien aporreó la puerta.

-Parece que te has dignado a hablarme ¿eh?- bromeó, al ver que era Järvan.

Él simplemente le dirigió una mirada de desaprobación.

-Lo siento- se disculpó Riven- pero estoy enamorada de Garen.

Soltó un bufido parecido a una carcajada.

-Él nunca te corresponderá.

-Menudos ánimos que das-sonrió. ¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer?

-Tú tampoco me corresponderás nunca, así que ¿qué más da?

-Es cierto.

Un silencio incómodo inundó la sala.

-¿Ni una oportunidad, Riven?

-Ya sabes la respuesta, Järvan.

Él se alejó más, sintiendo el pesado silencio en sus hombros, como una losa. Voces en su cabeza resonaban, golpeando sus paredes craneales: Imposible.

-Te amo-respondió él, sonriendo melancólicamente.

-Cállate.

-Riven, te amo. No puedes cambiarlo.

-¡Sí que puedo!-respondió ella, dándole un empujón, pero él la sujetó de las muñecas.

-No, no puedes- sonrió antes de besarla.

Algo totalmente nuevo recorrió el interior de Riven. Sentía los labios de Järvan, suaves, sobre los suyos, sus fuerzas menguando frente a aquel beso, el tembleque de sus piernas. Algo se encendió en su interior y supo que ese beso era real, todo lo que él no podía expresar con palabras en un beso. Cerró los ojos y se dejó arrastrar durante los pocos instantes que duró.

Järvan se apartó y sonrió, viendo como las piernas de Riven temblaban.

-Idiota- ella apartó la mirada e intentó ocultar el temblor, sonrojada.

-Tienes razón, soy idiota. Pero un idiota que te ama.

-Calla-gruñó.

-Adoro cuando te enfadas y me dices que me calle- sonrió, sabiendo que la hacía enfadar.

Riven profirió un bufido, dándole la espalda, y se sonrojó. ¿Por qué ese idiota tenía que decirle esas cosas? A veces lo odiaba de verdad.

Pero ¿y esa sensación cálida en su pecho?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El camino a Demacia era aún más largo de lo que Garen recordaba y más llevando a Katarina a su lado. Cada vez que intentaba acercarse, ella le rehuía y lo evitaba como si de la peste se tratase. Pronto hubo que parar para hacer noche en una posada. Por unas pocas monedas de cobre, consiguieron una habitación austera, con dos camas, y algo de comida caliente.

Ni siquiera cruzaron una palabra en toda la noche, ni durante la cena ni acostados, dándose la espalda el uno al otro. Garen no tenía ganas de volver a recibir negativas, pues sabía que la pelirroja era firme e insistente cuando quería, y Katarina sabía que si Garen volvía a decirle algo no se contendría, saltaría encima de él como si de una leona y su presa se tratara.

Garen suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos. Los días de su adolescencia se habían ido y la guerra estaba demasiado presente. Tenía que llevar a Katarina a Demacia antes de que todo estallara, así podría mantenerla lejos de los campos de batalla. Hasta que Järvan lo decidiera.

Ahora que ambos eran demacianos, nada los separaría ¿verdad? No podían hacerle daño por eso ¿o sí? Su cabeza se llenó de tantas preguntas que empezó a dolerle y no pudo dormir en toda la noche. Caminó dando vueltas por la habitación sin hacer demasiado ruido, hasta que despuntó el alba. En su cama, Katarina se removió porque la luz del sol la enfocaba. Garen la dejó dormir algo más de tiempo, porque aún era muy temprano, a pesar de que ya olía a bollos de leche y canela.

Al fin, Katarina se levantó, y se vistió para salir de nuevo, camino a Demacia. Un buen desayuno hizo que el estómago de ambos callara durante unas horas, y repusieron sus existencias de agua. Todo listo, remontaron la marcha.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_"Un día soleado" _pensó Talon, caminando al lado de Järvan por la calle. Lux se les unió segundos más tarde, otorgándole un gran beso al que Talon no pudo sino corresponder.

-Me alegro de verte, Lux- sonrió.

-¿Para mí no hay?- bromeó Järvan, y todos rieron por la broma.

A pesar de llevar poco tiempo en Demacia, los DuCoteau y Järvan se llevaban muy bien. Cass trataba a los soldados heridos en el cuartel, como enfermera, y Talon ayudaba a Järvan como consejero no-oficial. Lux iba a su lado, ya que era su Consejera Oficial, pero casi siempre contaban con el apoyo de Talon. Lux y Järvan sabían bien que el muchacho no superó lo de su hermana, y sólo se mostraba así para no hacerlos entristecer. Cass estaba algo peor que él, apenas podían hablar de Katarina en su presencia pues se echaba a llorar. Al fin y al cabo, apenas era una niña, y Katarina era su hermana.

-El pueblo lo está pasando mal- dijo Talon, mirando a las gentes, niños esqueléticos que rebuscaban en la basura un poco de pan duro o cualquier resto comestible, mujeres de pecho seco con bebés en edad de amamantarse y hombres cubiertos de polvo y de hombros caídos.

-Lo sé, pero tienen sitiados los lugares desde los cuáles nos llegan provisiones, y con la última victoria ha mejorado un poco, pero el camino de los carros es largo, no pueden ir por los mismo que usan los soldados para volver. Como muy pronto, llegaran mañana al atardecer y el pueblo al fin tendrá comida suficiente para todos durante una semana.

-Eso espero, "majestad"-enfatizó una voz detrás de ellos.

Riven los alcanzó en dos zancadas y saludó a Lux y Talon con un efusivo abrazo. A Järvan le dedicó un movimiento escaso con la cabeza.

Järvan iba a responder, pero hacia ellos venía un hombre a toda carrera.

-MiseñorgarenCrongwuardestáaquíydeseaverosinmediat amente- dijo, sin aliento.

-Soldado, respira y repite más despacio-ordenó, al oír el nombre de Garen.

-Mi señor, Crownguard está en la ciudad y desea veros inmediatamente. Trae un prisionero noxiano-respiró entrecortadamente entre palabra y palabra.

-Está bien, descansa- se giró y encaró a sus compañeros- Venid conmigo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Garen estaba en palacio, impaciente. Daba golpecitos en el suelo con el zapato y, cuando no, se movía por la habitación. Katarina estaba apoyada en la pared con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, detrás de la puerta, y miraba al suelo. Tenía unos grilletes puestos, por lo que sus brazos no llegaban a cruzarse demasiado.

Järvan y los demás entraron, celebrando ver a Garen a salvo. Riven los sorprendió a todos con el gesto inesperado de lanzarse sobre Garen, casi tirarlo al suelo, y besarlo delante de todos. Por un momento, Katarina, que quedaba escondida detrás de la puerta, los había mirado, luego devolvió la mirada al suelo.

Talon estaba en la puerta, esa no era su celebración y no tenía ganas de celebrar. Sólo tenía ganas de irse a casa y quedarse en el umbral de la habitación de Kat por horas, haciéndose a la idea de que ya no estaba. La puerta se cerró frente a él, y se marchó.

-¡Garen! ¿Quién venía contigo?- le preguntó Lux, tras saludarlo.

Hizo un gesto hacia donde estaba la pelirroja, que salió de las sombras como un espectro; sin hacer ruido.

-¿DuCoteau? ¿Por qué lleva grilletes?- Järvan rebuscó en un cajón y sacó una pequeña llave maestra, liberando a la chica de las cadenas.

Ella se masajeó las muñecas y miró a Järvan con un interrogante en los labios.

-No te preocupes- le sonrió- Talon está bien, con Cass. Te llevaremos a casa des…- fue acallado por un abrazo de la chica, que con lágrimas en los ojos, le sonreía. Había salvado a su hermano.

Järvan la correspondió.

-Gracias- una voz dulce y suave sonó cerca de su oído.

Le dio unas palmaditas a la chica en el hombro y se volvió a los demás

-Garen, no pongas esa cara, ni que se me hubiera tirado encima como Riven contigo. Sólo está agradecida. ¿Talon?- llamó al chico, puesto que no lo veía- Se habrá ido ya. Voy a llevar a DuCoteau a casa.

-Kat- corrigió ella, sonriendo dulcemente- Es Kat, su alteza.

-Järvan- dijo, en el mismo tono- Es Järvan- y ambos salieron cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

Un silencio inundó la sala, Riven y Garen soltaban veneno con la mirada, y Lux sonreía. Una pareja nueva se estaba forjando, y aquellos dos parecían la más indicada.

-Se ven muy bien juntos- sonrió.

-No, no lo hacen- bufó Garen- Järvan tendría que mantenerse bien lejos de Katarina.

-Katarina debería mantenerse lejos de Järvan- soltó Riven, Järvan era su segundo plato, y una puta pelirroja no se lo iba a quitar. La noticia de que no estaba muerta le había sentado peor que una patada en el vientre.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dos golpes en la puerta. Esperaron.

-Järvan- llamó Katarina- ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Dispara.

-¿Riven y Garen están juntos?

Silencio. Järvan no iba a responder a esa pregunta, prefería no atormentarse. Gracias a los dioses, la puerta se abrió y Cass se lanzó llorando sobre su hermana. Katarina también la abrazó mientras Talon se unía a ellas. Los tres hermanos, al fin juntos.

-Gracias- movió los labios sin emitir sonido, y él asintió y se marchó.

Volviendo a casa, se encontró con Riven y Garen, que parecían más unidos que antes, caminando del brazo y sonriendo. Lux corría a ver a Talon ¿Y él? Él estaba solo. Suspiró.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sus hermanos la recibieron en la nueva casa, donde ella tenía una habitación con todas sus cosas de Noxus, colocadas por Cass, para que fuera lo más acogedora posible. Los tres se sentaron tranquilos a comer algo, pues Katarina y Talon estaban hambrientos. Cass se sentó con ellos mientras su hermana les contaba todo lo que había pasado. Desde que casi se ahoga, hasta que llegó a Demacia con Garen.

-Pero, Talon ¿qué pasa con Padre?-preguntó, al final del relato.

-Järvan se ha ofrecido a ayudarnos, puedes ir a hablar con él mañana, Lux me está esperando arriba, tengo que irme- dijo, levantándose de la mesa y dando un beso a sus hermanas antes de subir a su habitación.

Cass se acercó a ella, con una tierna sonrisa. Su hermana pequeña nunca cambiaría, detrás de ese aspecto de mujer serpiente había una chica dulce y cariñosa, que disfrutaba estando con sus hermanos.

-Kat ¿cómo ha ido con Garen?

-Normal, no pienso dejarme llevar otra vez, Cass. Vale que seamos demacianos ahora, pero eso no impedirá que Garen esté en peligro, es más, en cualquier momento podrían venir por él. ¿Acaso no te has enterado de las revueltas? La gente está como loca, quieren la paz y que el enemigo se marche de sus tierras. Están hartos de ver morir a sus hijos. ¿Qué dirían, si de pronto, Garen y yo empezamos una relación? No es normal, lo de Talon se entiende, él llevaba casi dos semanas en Demacia y siempre cerca de Lux cuando se anunció lo suyo. Yo no llevo ni dos días y Riven no parece dispuesta a perder el tiempo.

-¿Te estás rindiendo?

-Sí. Me rindo, todo para Riven. Si lo quiere, que lo tenga, de todas formas seguro que con ella él estará a salvo. Me voy a la cama, se me han quitado las ganas de hablar.

Bajo las sábanas se estaba mucho mejor. El calor la reconfortaba tremendamente, y el suave toque de la tela con su piel parecía una caricia. Se hizo un ovillo, preparada para dormir, pero su cerebro parecía querer mantenerse despierto, y le enviaba los recuerdos de aquella mañana en la playa. Se había dejado vencer por Garen aquel día, y no pensaba hacerlo más. No quería ser débil, nunca más.

De pronto, aquel torrente de imágenes de Garen se paró, y comenzó uno nuevo. Su madre.

La recordaba vagamente, ella era pelirroja, con unos ojos color miel que siempre la tranquilizaban. Apenas había sido una niña cuando ella murió, recordaba que las manos de su madre siempre eran suaves y cálidas, que su voz cantaba las más dulces nanas y melodías, y que su sonrisa iluminaba hasta los días de lluvia. Por eso su padre la amaba tanto, aquella mujer era espléndida. Pero murió, el día del entierro le pareció el más negro de todos. Su padre no lloró, no dijo ni hizo nada. Estaba tan vacío como un cascaron roto, pero cuando Kat se acercó a mirar en sus ojos verdes, él le sonrió y la abrazó.

"Todo irá bien, pequeña" le había dicho. No era cierto, nada era cierto. Todo iba mal, encaminándose al desastre. Hundió la cabeza en la almohada, no quería pensar, quería ser de nuevo aquella chica enamoradiza de 16 años que había sido, aunque le pareciera que había pasado una eternidad desde eso.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Alguien se acurrucó cerca de Garen y se abrazó a su torso.

-¿Riven?

-Sí, perdona. Quería estar contigo. Te he echado de menos-se sonrojó por la cercanía de ambos.

Garen sonrió y la abrazó por la cintura, estrechándola más contra él.

-Está bien, quédate conmigo esta noche.

-¿Y las que vienen?

-Que vengan, puedes estar aquí siempre que quieras.

Riven se acurrucó con él y cerró los ojos, Garen también los cerró. Sentía el aliento dulce de la chica en su pecho, y se sentía en casa por una vez en su vida.

-Garen- susurró Riven, con voz somnolienta.

-¿Hmp?

-Te quiero- la voz se apagaba poco a poco, y ambos caían en un sueño tranquilo, abrazándose el uno al otro.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Todo estaba húmedo y olía a moho. Aquella capa de tela basta no bastaba para mantenerlo seco, ni siquiera daba calor. El frío y la humedad calaban los huesos y dejaban un rastro frío. Noxus era muy frío, pero las mazmorras lo eran aún más. Ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba allí, bueno, sí que lo sabía. Swain. Como no.

Se preguntó si sus hijos estaban bien, si Talon, Kat y Cass estaban bien. Sus pequeños. Talon había sido un muchacho de 15 años cuando lo trajo a casa. Era responsable y trabajador, y aunque Marcus lo llevaba con mano dura, pronto pasaron a ser compañeros inseparables.

Cass, aquella niña inquieta con un corazón de oro. Aún recordaba cuando ambos se sentaban en el patio a merendar, esperando a los otros chicos, y veían los pájaros volar. Ella quería ser un pájaro, le contó, quería volar y ver mundo, sentirse libre. Y cuando tuvieron vacaciones, Marcus se los llevó de viaje por todo el país. La cara de Cass no tenía precio.

Y Kat. Se parecía tanto a su madre, a su amada Sarah. Katarina rezumaba luz y felicidad por todos lados, era la vela encendida en la oscuridad de la vida de Marcus. Y últimamente había estado muy apagada. Sólo había que mirar en sus ojos verdes para descubrir que no estaba bien. Su piel parecía transparente de lo blanca que estaba, las ojeras habían podido con el precioso color de sus ojos, estaba demasiado delgada. Aquello parecía un desastre, un tren a toda velocidad a punto de estrellarse. Pero, por suerte, consiguieron sacarla de ese pozo en el que se había hundido. Nunca volvió a ser la de antes, pero al menos tenía buena salud.

Los echaba tanto de menos. Sus hijos. Quería los abrazos de Cass, las sonrisas de Talon, y quería que su hija Katarina fuera la de antes. Quería volver a casa y abrazarlos a los tres, ser de nuevo una familia unida. La impotencia podía con él, no era el soldado fiero de antes. Sus articulaciones crujían muy a menudo y su rostro se llenaba de arrugas. Lloró y lloró aquella noche, como si de un niño se tratase, recordando a su Sarah, a Talon, a Cass y a Kat. Su pequeña y dulce Kat.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Katarina se despertó con la luz del sol calentando su piel. Había dormido poco, pero no se sentía cansada. Sus hermanos estaban abajo, y Lux también.

-Buenos días- saludó desde la escalera.

-Buenos días, Kat- Lux le dio un inesperado abrazo, y ella correspondió.

Sus hermanos sonrieron, eran una familia, sólo faltaba su padre, y Katarina se encargaría de que volviese a casa.

Desayunaron todos juntos, Lux se movían entre los tres y Katarina agradecía que ella estuviera allí. Era una chica fantástica y Talon estaba muy feliz. Sonrió al pensar en que con Garen habría podido ser así también.

Tardó muy poco en vestirse y salir a buscar a Järvan, fuera llovía con fuerza y las gotas de lluvia le caían por la espalda. Llegó a palacio empapada y se presentó ante Järvan.

-¡Kat! Estás empapada, ten esto- le pasó una manta para que se envolviera y no cogiera una neumonía- ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Es por lo de tu padre?

-De hecho, creo que deberíamos empezar ya a buscarle.

-Está bien, partiremos el domingo hacia Noxus, quizá allí podamos encontrar alguna pista.

Noxus, el único lugar donde podrían encontrar a su padre. La verdad estaba por llegar.


End file.
